Beneath the Heavens 2: A goddess' broken heart
by Mukkura
Summary: A prequel to my other story?Also a collaboration with Gaia100.More pokemon in it this time.Yuri and Yaoi alike,but nothing too bad.My close friend Devadoodle and my brother xSuchAFoolx is also writing this with me. -so it kinda sucks that there's no incomplete or other status thing so I'll just have to put complete because the writers are no longer working together-
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Mukkura here. We got bored again and wrote some sort of sequel to the last story...so I'm guessing that me and Gaia100 may end up writing with these same characters in the same places and such for a while. I'm all good with it, I like the characters and I promised that I would write more Pokemon in this one so you guys will be getting more Pokemon. I decided to make the main-ish characters the new couple, Mightyena and Umbreon :] Why? Cause they're one of my favorite pokemons. Anyways, this one may also end up drama filled, like the last one. I promise to make this one much better than the last one okay? I have you guys enjoy it!

* * *

><p>The world was reversed and they were more careful about how the humans had treated the world, but those times have come to an end once again. Humans were killing the world and they must do something to protect it as well as all of its living creatures. If they do nothing to stop it, it will be too late, then darkness will consume the world as well as all of its inhabitants; the earth would kill all of the humans to restart itself, to be able to heal itself again. They must take action before that happens, before the earth resets itself and before the humans kill all of its living creatures.<p>

It was time for them to take action once again…

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ .-.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Natas-sama." The handsome shoulder length black haired male with dark eyes smiles slightly at the crimson and purple haired male demon before him, "I see that you are still with the same girl."

"Yes. I am." Natas smiles, holding the young goddess close to him, "It hasn't been that long Mightyena, it's only been a few months."

Mightyena nods slightly, "Ah...that is right...forgive me for making that mistake." How many times have they reversed the world? He couldn't quite remember, but he had forgotten that the demon before him wasn't in on the spell, therefore he was reversed as well, no memory of the other times.

"Either way, it is nice to see you well." He remembers now, it's been four and a half months since Natas has been with this girl in this time, so somehow, in those four and a half months, the humans managed to mess things up. There was nothing they could do about it though, they couldn't risk turning the world back even more without severe side effects, plus the girlfriend had asked for it to be around this time. Why his master listened was beyond him.

Natas smiles, "It is nice to see you well as well. You came to speak to me about healing the earth correct?" He had gotten the message earlier from Mukkura that she was going to send someone to give him the details on the mission that she was assigning.

"Correct. Are you and your girlfriend willing to help?" Mightyena glances over at the young girl that was in Natas' arms.

"I am willing to." Natas looks down at his young girlfriend, a smile on his handsome face, "Are you willing to help us Gaia?"

The green and blue haired female nods up at the demon before looking at the Pokémon and saying, "I will do whatever I can. I think that Roselia could really help us. I need Mukkura to turn her into a human form though."

Mightyena nods, "Alright. That is fine." The black haired male looks up at the sky, mumbling, "We'll get it right this time..." He sighs, "We need you guys to cover an area or two for us, we have a large group and we need to split everyone up to fix the earth up."

"That's fine. Right Gaia?" Natas smiles.

The female in his arms nods and looks around before reaching into her bag and taking out one Pokéball that holds her Roselia. She looks up at her lover with worry in her eyes. The earth was hers to control and it scared her that people were being angry and possibly messing it up. The humans were slowly killing the element she loved. Glancing back at Mightyena, "What do we need to do to help you?"

"We need you guys to replant the world with plants and such..." The black haired looks at the demon the whole time, "We're going to also need to cut back on the carbon dioxide...if you know what I mean." The dark canine chuckles softly.

Natas chuckles softly, a dark grin on his face, "I see. Shall I help with that then while Gaia replants the area that we are assigned?"

"That would be nice, yes." Mightyena chuckles darkly.

Gaia smiles and steps out of her lover's embrace and looks around wondering where Mukkura was. She needed her help to make Roselia go in to her human form. Her smile becoming a frown she says to the pokemon, "I need Mukkura's help. Unless you have the power to make Roselia change into a human. She would be much more useful that way." Opening the Pokéball in her hand the rose Pokémon walks over to Natas and nudges the demon's legs.

Natas smiles lightly at the pokemon at his feet, kneeling down and gently rubbing the rose pokemon's green crown before getting up again, the crimson and purple haired demon glancing at the dark pokemon before him that was already in his human form.

Mightyena puts his left hand in his pocket and glares at the girl, annoyed "Learn to have some patience." He growls with annoyance before waving his right hand over Roselia's body, turning the young rose Pokémon into a human form, "There. Now shut up."

"Mightyena..." Natas sighs.

"What? She's lower than me and I don't like that she's demanding that I tend to her right away. My life does not revolve around her." A dark look takes over his handsome features as a dark aura surrounds the agitated male.

"...What did you need her to do again?"

"Ah...yes...I need her to.." The Pokémon pulls out a map, a color coded map, "The areas in green, we want her to replant all of that."

"You can do that, right Gaia?" Natas smiles, turning to her.

The goddess of the earth smiles and looks at the map memorizing it before looking up at the dark Pokémon. "Thank you. I will go do that right now." She smiles over at Roselia before the two females walk away and go towards the area to replant.

Natas looks over at Mightyena, "So how many are we allowed to eat?"

Mightyena shrugs, "As many as you feel that you must eat..."

Natas smirks, "Heh...is that so? No limits?"

"Just leave enough to repopulate the area."

Natas chuckles, "Fair enough." He puts his hand into his pocket, "Will you be helping me or is Arcanine going to help me?"

"Arci is going to help you, I'm going to be with Umbreon-"

"Heh, of course."

Mightyena blushes slightly, "What?"

"Nothing." Natas chuckles softly, "Alright, well then. Where is Arcanine?" Just as the crimson and purple haired demon utters these words, the said fire dog Pokémon with orange white hair appears beside Mightyena, "Oh, hello there Arcanine."

Arcanine bows his head polite, "Natas-kun..."

"Arcanine will led you to the area you are needed." Mightyena bows slightly and steps back into the shadow of a large fir tree, his raven black hair swaying in the wind, his ears straight, "We will meet up when you guys are done..."

Natas nods, "Will do."

"See you later Mightyena." Arcanine smiles before Mightyena fades into the shadow. The light haired male turns to the demon, "Let me lead the way then Natas-kun." The fire Pokémon smiles before walking North, Natas close behind him.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

The earth goddess smiles as she hears footsteps behind her. Turning around she sees the step belonged to her lover. Walking up to him her smile widens as she grabs his hand. "I am done with replanting. Roselia and I made it look as good as we could."

Natas nods, slightly out of it, but manages a smile, "Good job my dear; you did great. It looks beautiful." Arcanine walks up to the couple, his hand in his pocket as he looks around with a smile on his handsome face, pleased with what he saw.

Gaia smiles and nods her head at the handsome canine Pokémon before looking over at her beautiful female Pokémon and then back to the Arcanine, "I think that we are done here. What else needs to be done to fix the earth?"

Roselia blushes at the hot male Pokémon before looking around at the plants and flowers. She then looks back at her master waiting for instructions.

Arcanine smiles, a charming heart melting smile, "If you two could kindly spread the beauty that you have created by a mile or two, that would be lovely. Thank you both for your hard work, it really means a lot to us."

The earth goddess looks over at Roselia and then back at Natas. With a slim hand she motions for the rose Pokémon to come over to her. When the Pokémon reaches her she says, "You go one direction and I will go the other. Natas, how is your part of the job going?"

Roselia nods and walks away to go and replant her part and make the beauty she had created spread even farther. Before she starts walking away, she turns around, smiling at Arcanine and blushing a deep red and looking away. The rose pokemon quickly runs to do her job.

Arcanine tilts his head slightly and smiles back, wondering why the beautiful rose had turned red. His ears perk when Natas starts talking, "It's going well...it's..." Natas glances at the dog Pokémon before sighing slightly, "I'll admit that it's taking a bit out of me..." The crimson and purple haired demon lends over and gently kisses Gaia's cheek, "I better finish it up though. I just wanted to check up on you." He smiles, "I'll be back later when I am done." lifting up his pale hand to her head, he gently rubs her head before turning away, "Come on Arcanine."

"Bye Kotas-chan." Arcanine smiles, nodding slightly before following the demon who was walking Southwest towards a large city.

Gaia sighs and looks over at her departing lover. A light blush covers her face as she turns to continue her replanting project. She lifts her thin arms as flowers grow and a light wind lifts her long green and blue hair. She walks along the path she made for herself continuing to add flowers as she goes. Suddenly the goddess hears a loud crash behind her. Turning around she sees Roselia running towards her along with Chiboku and Rogerta.

The goddess tilts her head to the left, "What was that crash I heard?"

A steel bird Pokémon laid injured in the tall plants that Gaia had created. Chiboku and Rogerta get to the beautiful Pokémon first. Rogerta express' her concern as she takes the Pokémon into her arms, "The poor Skarmory...you're hurt..." Chiboku grits his teeth, a low growl escaping his throat as he tries to hold in his anger.

Gaia runs up along Rogerta and looks down at the Pokémon, "I can't believe I did that. I guess I did not pay attention when I was replanting in this area."

The rose Pokémon kneels down and removes her crown before looking over at her master and then back to Chiboku, "What can I or all of us do to help?"

Chiboku growls, "I...will find out who did this..." The black and crimson haired demon gently runs a pale hand over the steel bird's unnatural wounds.

Rogerta takes out a Pokéball, releasing a Bellossom, "What we should do for it first is heal it..." She looks over at her floral Pokémon and nods slightly.

Bellossom bows slightly, her long light green hair brushing against her petal like dress, "Of course." She smiles before gently putting her hand on the steel Pokémon. The red flowers in her hair glows as it takes in sunlight and turning it into energy which is transferred to hands, healing the wounds of the bird before her.

Rogerta smiles when the Skarmory opens its eyes and looks around. The blue and purple haired Angel gently pets the bird's head to calm it down, "It's alright. We'll protect you..." She turns to her Pokémon with a smile, "Thank you."

"No problem, anything for you Rogerta-sama." Bellossom bows again, "I'm glad that I could be of use for you." The beautiful dancer smiles brightly.

Chiboku gently rubs the floral Pokémon's head, "You're always of use. Wait here now my love." The demon says turning to Rogerta, "I'm going to find my brother and find the people that did this to Skarmory." The Skarmory gets up and spreads its large silver and crimson wings, "You coming with me then I take it?" Chiboku says with a smile.

"Skarmory Skar!" The steel bird Pokémon cries while nodding, a serious look in his yellow and black eyes.

Chiboku smiles, "Good." The demon gently kisses Bellossom's cheek, "Watch over our lovely Angel alright?"

"I will." Bellossom smiles.

"I'll be back as soon as I'm done." Chiboku gently kisses Rogerta on the lips, making the beautiful blue and purple haired Angel blush, her blue eyes closing, only to open again when the crimson and black haired demon slowly ends the kiss.

"I'll be waiting." Rogerta smiles back at her lover.

The black and crimson shoulder length haired demon smiles back at his beautiful blue and purple haired angel before unfolding his black and crimson demon wings, "Come on Skarmory." A smirk on his pale and handsome face, "Race you there."

"Skarmory!" The bird grins and the two take off, heading Southwest.

Rogerta turns to Gaia, a friendly smile on her beautiful flawless face, "So hello there Kotas-chan. How have you been lately?"

The goddess smiles and looks around calming herself down. Blinking slowly, "I am good and happy with my life and Natas. Hey when did you and Chiboku get together?"

"I'm not sure really." Rogerta blushes, "Mukkura-chan had set us both up on a blind date a few months back and I had the best date of my life. I never noticed how sweet Chiboku was and how nice he was. He's nothing like the others. I don't know how Mukkura knew that we would end up together, but I'm glad that she did it." Rogerta smiles happily.

Looking back as Roselia, "You okay? You can go find Natas and Arcanine if you want or you can stay here," glancing back to Rogerta, "He is a great guy. You two make a cute couple. Not to be rude but we have never met formally. I have only heard people talk about you."

"Natas-kun and Arcanine will be fine." Rogerta smiles, "I know this for a fact. I too have only heard about you, Natas-kun is a great guy as well. I, of course, personally prefer Chi-kun, but that's only natural." The blue and purple haired Angel blushes slightly, "I have known them both for centuries...I feel stupid for only recently finding out how much we cared about each other and how much we loved each other, but I'm glad that we found each other, you know?"

Roselia nods and smiles, "My master is head over heels in love with Natas."

Gaia blushes a deep red and giggles, "Am not...okay maybe I am...Rogerta, I am glad you are happy and as much in love as I am."

Rogerta purrs, "I would think that I am even more in love than you are."

Blossom shrugs, "But then again, who hasn't been head over heels in love with Natas-kun?" The light green haired Pokémon smiles, "Oh wait, the same would be applied to Mukkura-dono, Akuma-kun, and every other demon in the underworld."

Rogerta giggles, "You sound like you're speaking from experience."

Blossom blushes and looks away, "No...I have just seen it is all."

"I guess you guys are right. I have not met Akuma, but I heard from Natas that he is quite the ladies man when he wants to be." Gaia says.

Blossom looks at Gaia and nods, a sly smile on her face, "As long as you stay with Natas-kun, you are bound to meet Akuma-kun. If you like Natas-kun, you are likely to fall for Akuma-sama as well. Just like Rogerta-dono did."

Rogerta blushes, "Blossom! That was in the past."

Blossom giggles, grinning at her master, "I know, you're too in love with Chiboku-san to even notice the others now anyways."

The rose Pokémon and her master both fall over laughing for unknown reasons, making Rogerta and Blossom look at the two confused, before Roselia sits up and says to Rogerta at random, "Were you ever with Natas? He never really told my master about his past lovers."

Gaia suddenly sits up and glares at her Pokémon before giving the angel before her a small smile to say she was sorry, "Roselia, do not ask someone something like that. Rogerta, you don't have to answer if you don't want to."

Rogerta smiles and shakes her head, "It's fine, it's not like I have anything to hide. Yes I was with Natas for a while. It only lasted four centuries and a half though. I left him so he could be with you actually." Rogerta laughs softly, "But of course he doesn't end up going after you until a year or so after, he's such a wimp sometimes."

The head of the goddess suddenly drops as she looks away, "And I have only been with him for about four and half months. Yeah, he can be but that year gave us a chance to get to know each other better. We bonded as friends. I...Thank you so much for letting go of him so that he could be with me. I guess that worked out well for you in the end." Gaia turns around as she hears footsteps and male voices behind her. Rising to her feet, she sees Natas, Chiboku, an unknown male, and Arcanine coming towards them. In the corner of her jade green eyes she sees Roselia rise as well as a light blush appears on her face. Her master giggles and says softly to the Pokémon, "You like Arcanine, don't you?"

The rose Pokémon nods slowly and smoothes down her light green dress. As the four males come closer she says, "He is really cute."

"Don't. That's my advice." Blossom says with a cold voice, "Cute isn't what Arcanine is, he is handsome. If you don't wish to be hurt, don't go after him." As the males walks up to them, the floral pokemon that was just speaking in a cold voice 180s and smiles happily at the males, "You guys look like models." She bows slightly, "I'm glad that you guys are well, Arcanine-kun, Chiboku-kun, Natas-kun and Akuma-kun." She smiles fondly while addressing all of the handsome males one by one.

"Blossom..." Rogerta opens her mouth to say something, but closes it when the guys come closer, she smiles at them, "Hello you guys."

"We're back." Chiboku smiles fondly at his lover.

"I see that." Rogerta giggles, "Welcome back."

"I told you that you would meet Akuma-kun soon enough." Blossom smiles, dancing slightly around the four handsome males.

The Earth goddess nods at Rogerta then looks over at Akuma, "So your Akuma. Natas has told me a lot about you." She walks over to Natas and smiles. Giggling, "You look really really tired and worn out."

"I'm...rather out of it right now." Natas shakes his head slightly, holding his hand to his forehead, "Just a little dizzy is all..."

Akuma sighs and holds a bottle to Natas' lips, forcing the thick liquid down the crimson and purple haired demon's throat, "You shouldn't have gorged yourself too much. You're lucky that Mukkura-sama gave us this potion."

Chiboku chuckles, "It's not Natas' fault that he doesn't eat, he loves to, honest he does. His stomach just can't take it when he eats so much at once. He just dies at buffets such as those." Chiboku snickers, teasing his younger brother.

Natas sighs, "I can't help it, I don't have as many servants as you to Aniki. I don't have as much time to eat."

Rogerta walks over to Chiboku and wraps her arms around his neck, "I take it that you are feeling better then?" The angel smiles.

"But of course I am babe." Chiboku smiles, "I brought you some as well."

Gaia gags slightly as she always did when her lover talked about his eating habits. She recovers slowly and looks up at Natas, "Well, what do you want to do now?"

"What do I want to do?" Natas glances over to see his black and crimson haired brother handing a box to Rogerta, "You still had some Aniki? Hand it over!" Natas grabs the crimson box in his older brother's strong hands.

Gaia sighs and pulls her lover's hands off the box before making him look at her. She puts her hand lightly on his cheek and pulls him towards her so that she could kiss him on the lips. She then whispers against his lips, "You ate a lot. You should relax and get your energy back up."

Natas twitches, pulling away from her suddenly, "Why did...how did..."

"Chill Natas. You're out of it so you're not even paying attention to what is happening. That is how she kissed you without you wanting her to." Akuma says, putting his hand on Natas' tense shoulder, "Chill alright?"

"This is why he should eat more often." Chiboku sighs before handing the box over to his lover, who's bright blue eyes shine with happiness.

"Why did she..." Natas' eye twitches.

"Chill Natas...it's fine..." Akuma says, trying to calm down the angered demon.

Blossom says and moves next to her master, "You're sharing that!" The floral pokemon's sing song voice distracts the angered crimson and purple haired demon, making the demon quickly calm down, forgetting why he was angered.

Gaia sighs and looks up to her lover, "Did I do something wrong?"

Arcanine shakes his head, "It's not you, Natas-kun gets like that sometimes. Though I suppose what you did did not help. You shouldn't go around kissing people." He looks over at the twitching demon, sighing before turning to Akuma, "Akuma-sama, can you be so kind as to give him more of that potion?"

"Will do." Akuma presses the bottle against Natas' lips and forces the dark blue liquid down the demon's throat before hitting the back of his neck and knocking the crimson and purple haired demon out, "He'll be fine when he wakes up."

Arcanine smiles at the two girls who weren't looking at the crimson box, "So, did anything interesting happen while we were gone or same old?"

"Nothing much," the rose Pokémon says her blush deepening. She was lost in the good looks of the Pokémon in front of her.

The earth goddess smiles, "Rogerta and I were just talking. Mostly just girl talk. She told me that her and Natas used to be together."

Arcanine nods, "I see, she also used to be with Akuma-kun." He glances at the said black haired demon, "But then again, Umineko has been with them as well. Natas-kun has been with a lot of people, I wouldn't give it much thought." the fire dog smiles.

"I would not think of it. It just caught me off guard." The goddess looks over at Roselia who was silently staring at the handsome male Pokémon. She giggled and looked back over at her lover seeing him still looking at the box in Rogerta's hands.

The fire Pokémon smiles charmingly at Roselia, "I hope that Blossom-chan didn't cause you any trouble. She's beautiful and her owner is an angel, but she has a bit of a split personality. She doesn't mean any harm of course." He glances at Blossom, who was staring lovingly at the now open box in her owner's hands.

Gaia gags again while looking at the box and walks a small distance away to sit on the ground and calm her stomach down. She looks over at Natas and smiles knowing that he loved being able to eat whatever he wanted more than anything. The earth goddess was still confused at Chiboku and Rogerta being a couple. She assumed that Chiboku would have told her.

Rogerta purrs softly, "It's beautiful Chi-kun..."

"It is." Blossom sighs happily.

Arcanine chuckles softly, "Stop it you guys, you're going to make me hungry for some more, just eat it already okay?"

"Alright." Rogerta smiles before removing the decorated cheesecake from the crimson box, placing it on a floating plate that she makes appear with magic. Arcanine glances over at Gaia, wondering why the young girl didn't like cheesecake. Then he brushes it off as the young girl didn't aquire a taste for such a thing yet. She was still just a baby compared to everyone after all. He figured the reason that Gaia wasn't as goddess like and sweet was because she didn't eat enough sweets. He was smart enough to know that this wasn't the case but he had decided that she wasn't important enough for him to find a real reason. A made up reason was good enough.

"Alright! Time to dig in!" Blossom claps her hands happily, "Itatakimasu!" the long grass haired Pokémon takes out a knife and two forks, handing one to her owner, who happily takes the fork before cutting the cake and starting to eat it.

Akuma chuckles softly, "Aren't you a sweetie for bring your sweetheart some cake." the raven haired demon nudges the slightly blushing black and crimson haired demon, teasing him slightly with a smirk on his handsome face.

"Shut...shut up Akuma-kun. You would have done the same time." Chiboku glares slightly at the older male, a slight pout on his face.

"That is true." Akuma smiles, "Musshiro would have loved some...Rogerta always did love cheesecake though..."

Chiboku chuckles softly and gently nudges the onyx haired ladies man, "You should give me some hints then." He winks playfully.

"I'll give you as many hints as you want." Akuma chuckles.

Arcanine chuckles softly and shakes his head, "Those guys..."

Gaia looks up for her spot at the group and sees Natas starting to move a bit in Akuma's arm, who then decides to put the male down on the grass. Rising from the ground she walked back over and sat next to her lover on the ground to wait for him to fully wake up. Roselia put her hand on her master's shoulder and looks up at Akuma not knowing what to do.

Akuma flashes his usual charming heart melting smile at the two girls before him, "Don't worry. Natas will be fine."

Arcanine walks over to Akuma and chuckles softly, "He better be fine, he's not my main master, but he is the one in charge of me when Amadeo isn't around. If he's not as strong as I am, I would demand another person in charge of me. Or demand that Amadeo take full responsibilty of me again."

"You just want Amadeo de Luca to be in charge of you again so that you can be around HER huh?" Chiboku smirks, walking over to them as his lover and her Pokémon continue to eat the delicious cheesecake that he had given them.

"T...that's not true." Arcanine blushes slightly and looks away.

Akuma chuckles, purring softly, "Don't worry about it, everyone would want to be around that group, especially me, Chiboku and Natas."

Chiboku chuckles, "So true."

Gaia looks up at the black haired male, "What and who are you talking about?"

"You haven't met her?" Akuma blinks. He shakes his head and chuckles, "Then again. Of course you wouldn't have meet her yet. You wouldn't like how Natas is around her I suppose. I do not believe she would like you either. You look much like her lover, yet you are nothing like her. That would bother her a lot. We are talking about Kaikumo Zakuro. I am unsure if Natas have ever talked about her. I am sure that you will meet her soon enough though."

Chiboku purrs softly, "I'll go call her right now."

Natas slowly opens his crimson eyes, finally waking up from what seemed like a drunk moment, distracting the earth goddess from hearing Chiboku. Responding to Akuma, Gaia says, "I guess it would not be a good idea for her and I to meet then."

Natas blinks, obviously confused. "To meet who?"

"Kaikumo Zakuro." Akuma replies to Natas' question.

"Kaikumo-sama is coming? Now?" The crimson and purple haired demon speaks with surprise and happiness in his slightly deep voice. Natas' dark crimson eyes become wide and he gets up quickly, earning himself a headache right away.

"Yes. I called Kaikumo-san, she will be here in a bit after they finish replanting their area." Chiboku smiles happily, glancing over at Rogerta, "She's also going to be bringing Umineko-chan, so try not to eat all of the cake alright babe?" He chuckles softly.

Rogerta giggles, blushing slightly, "We won't."

The earth goddess sighs and looks over at Roselia, "I think that we should go before I do something I am going to regret." Looking over at the handsome crimson and purple haired demon, "Unless you want me to stay. It is up to you if we stay or go."

Natas shrugs, "Well..it's your choice. I'm staying so if you wish to stay as well...or if you wish to go, I will not and cannot stop you."

Arcanine gently puts his hand on Roselia's head, smiling his usual smile, "If you do go, it was nice meeting you."

Roselia closes her eyes and smiles before saying, "It was nice to meet you as well."

Gaia sighs, "I guess I should stay. You sure that your okay? You still seem out of it and really tired."

Natas shakes his head, "I'm fine now...I simply needed a little rest...though I suppose more of Mukkura-dono's potion wouldn't hurt..." The crimson and purple haired demon glances over at the raven haired demon, who had the potion.

"Go nuts." Akuma shrugs, handing Natas the bottle and watching him down the bottle. He sighs, "Now I'll have to get another one from Mukkura-sama..."

"Sorry..." Natas lays down and looks over at Gaia, "Whether you stay or go is completely up to you, no one will stop you."

"That is not what I am asking. I want to know if you want me to stay." Gaia says.

"It doesn't matter either way..." Natas shrugs before he looks up at the sky and closes his eyes, "If you wish to stay, then stay. If you wish to go, then go. I will not tell you what to do nor will I force my thoughts onto you. You should stay and meet them, but if you do not wish to meet them, then you should go. Kaikumo-sama is more kind around Umi-chan...err...Umineko-chan. So Kaikumo-sama will not do anything to harm you as long as Umineko is around. Just saying."

Looking up at the rest of the group, "Akuma, you said before that it would not be a good idea if I met her so I will ask you. Should I stay or go?"

Akuma shrugs, "Why not ask yourself? It's your choice after all."

Chiboku walks away before the young girl could ask him the same question. The raven and crimson haired demon wraps his strong arms around the slim body of his purple and blue haired lover before putting what was left of the cake away.

"Roselia, we are staying. Natas, what are you going to do after Kaikumo comes here?"

Natas doesn't open his eyes but replies, "We're going to hang out with her of course. What else would I do?"

Gaia tilts her head, "And after that? I have nothing to do and was hoping we could hang out a bit."

Natas shrugs slightly, "We can I suppose, but I want to be with Kaikumo-sama for a bit...I haven't been with her in a while."

Smiling, "That is fair. So what is she like?"

"No one could describe her with words...just be sure to call her Kaikumo at least...Kaikumo-sama doesn't like being called by her first name, it makes it seem like she is close to that person and it's also rude." Natas opens his eyes at the sound of wings, "Speaking of the devil...she's here." The crimson and purple haired demon sits up and stands up, turning towards the sound to see Kaikumo Zakuro, her lover Umineko and her other lover, Amadeo de Luca.

"Still remember the sound of her wings eh?" Akuma chuckles.

"What? You don't?"

"Of course I remember them, but it takes me a little longer to realize that it's them. You knew right away, and your eyes were closed. Lets not forget the fact that you were talking as well." The raven haired demon smirks.

Natas chuckles, the demon knew what the other was trying to get at. Natas knew the sound of Umineko's wings because she was the person that he cared about more than anyone in the entire universe. He didn't want to hurt the baby goddess, so he stayed with her, something that he didn't want to do any longer.

Arcanine smiles and waves happily, "Zakuro-sama! Amadeo-sama! Umineko-san!" The winged beings smile at the excited dog Pokémon.

Gaia rises and bow slightly before saying, "It is very nice to meet all of you. My name is Kotas Gaia," she says introducing herself how Natas always did when she was meeting his friends, the proper way of doing so.

The three winged beings land gracefully in front of Arcanine and Natas, the blue and green haired angel smiles, "Hello there Kotas-chan." The beautiful and elegant angel bows, "My name is Torishima Umineko, it's very nice to meet you."

"Kaikumo Zakuro." The purple haired demon with black tips says with a low, cold voice, yet it sounded nice.

"Amadeo de luca, a pleasure." The crimson haired dog demon bows slightly out of politeness, a charming smile on his face.

The earth goddess smile and looks over at the male before looking back at Roselia, "This is Roselia. It is very nice to meet you. "

Roselia walks over and stands slightly behind her master giving the two new females and male a wary look. She did not like to meet a lot of new people at once, she was very shy and nervous. "It is a pleasure for me to meet all of you."

Arcanine smiles and puts his arm around Roselia, "Don't be shy, they don't bite."

Gaia giggles at her blushing Pokémon before leaning over to whisper in Arcanine's ear softly, "Roselia thinks you are really cute. That is why she keeps blushing."

"Oh..."Arcanine is unsure whether or not to keep his arm around the rose Pokémon as his body tenses up, "Cute? I'm cute?" He couldn't believe that he was being called cute. He worked out every day, was the fastest pokemon alive, muscles that put gods themselves in shame, and here he was...being called cute.

"Those babies don't know what they are talking about. They don't know anything. You're handsome Arci, very handsome. A gift from the heavens, in human terms." Zakuro smiles at the fire Pokémon, making the canine relax slightly.

Amadeo chuckles softly, "Of course, he is MY Pokémon after all."

"Oh you." Zakuro giggles softly and wraps her arms around the strong body of the crimson haired dog demon, "You're so silly sometimes."

Rogerta walks over to Umineko and hands her the cake, "I saved some for you."

"Ah, thank you cousin." Umineko smiles happily, bowing politely before taking the cake into her hands. The blue and purple haired Angel hands the blue and green haired angel a fork, "Ah, thank you once again." The light green eyed Angel smiles and takes the fork, opening the crimson box before digging into the delicious cake.

Natas, Chiboku and Akuma smiles fondly as they watches Umineko happily devourer the cheesecake.

Gaia giggles and Roselia steps from behind her and walks over to Akuma, "I don't know what to do," says the rose Pokémon.

"Hm?" Akuma looks down at the Pokémon, "What do you need help with my dear?" He flashes the Pokémon his usual charming smile.

The rose Pokémon blushes and looks at him, "Nothing, I just feel that I don't need to be in my human form if I am useless right now."

"Well, wouldn't it be weird to be the only Pokémon that's not in human form?" Akuma smiles, "Plus your human form is beautiful."

Gaia looks over at Arcanine before sitting back on the ground next to Natas, "I know you were mad that I kissed you before but would you be fine if I held your hand?"

Natas shrugs, "I don't really care but..."

"Right, I didn't give you all hugs huh?" Zakuro smiles, walking around and giving everyone she knew well a hug before moving to stand next to her crimson haired lover, "So how did this all go?" She looks around, "You guys did a pretty good job replanting it."

"Gaia replanted it." Natas smiles, looking over at the said girl.

"Ah, Roselia helped too." Arcanine smiles, glancing at the rose Pokémon.

The goddess tilts her head, rises, and walks a distance away. Looking down, her smile falters before she resumes sitting on the ground. Hearing her name, her head snaps up and she smiles slightly at Zakuro. Roselia blushes before saying, "Thank you Kaikumo. We did our very best. My master loves the earth and would do anything to make it look it's very best."

"The earth here looks beautiful. Almost as good as the area that my lovely Umineko replanted." Zakuro smirks and winks at the beautiful blue and green haired angel.

"You're just saying that." Umineko blushes.

"No, I'm serious. You did a beautiful job."

"How many more areas are left?" Chiboku asks with his head slightly tilted, his crimson eyes curious.

"I'll go find out." Amadeo says, kissing Zakuro gently, "I'll be right back, don't miss me too much alright babe?" The crimson haired demon chuckles, winking playfully at the beautiful purple haired model with black tips, teasing her.

"I'll try not to." Zakuro blushes and smiles before he flies off. She turns to Arcanine, "Do you wish to see her?"

Arcanine smiles, "Yes...I haven't seen her in a while."

Natas nudges the fire Pokémon, chuckling, "You're becoming one of us. What about Blossom and Roselia hm?"

"Huh? What about them?" Arcanine looks at Blossom and Roselia confused. Blossom looks away and idly chats with her beloved master as well as her master's beautiful cousin. She pretends not to hear the two males talking.

Roselia tilts her head and looks over at Blossom, "Who is he talking about?"

"Who? Akuma-kun or Arcanine-kun?" Blossom sighs, asking without turning around. She should have known better than to think that the baby pokemon who had just as much brains as her dumb trainer to get the hint that she didn't want to talk on the subject, but of course the pokemon didn't get the hint at all. Rogerta busies herself with talking to her cousin, knowing that Blossom didn't want to involve her nor her cousin in the useless drama.

"Arcanine.."

"Ah...he's talking about Ninetails-chan. The reason that I told you not to bother. The reason that I don't bother, other than the fact that I have another." Blossom shrugs it off to the side, "You can just guess that all of the Pokémon in this group all have someone or have someone that they have their eyes on, we have known each other for many centuries after all."

Arcanine pretends not to hear the girls as he gently nudges Zakuro, "Zakuro-dono...please can you...?"

"Of course my dear." Kaikumo smiles and gently rubs his head, "Anything for you." She takes out a Pokéball and releases Ninetails in her human form. The beautiful female had the same orange-white hair as Arcanine. She wore a silky white dress that hugged her slim body, her long nine tails flares out and she puts her slim hand on her hip.

"Hello there everyone. Arcanine...it's been a while." A fond smile softens her face, happiness filling her dark eyes.

"It has..."The fire dog walks up to the fox Pokémon and wraps his arms around her, "I have missed you." He takes her soft hands into his, linking them together, "I'm sorry that I have been so busy with my work." He looks down, "I'm glad you're still wearing it." He smiles, moving his hand to run his thumb over the marriage ring on Ninetails' thin finger.

"Of course I would. I'm glad you're still wearing yours." The fire fox smiles and gently kisses her life partner.

Gaia giggles and looked over at Natas, "I guess I will go and give all of you some time to hang out together. Promise we will hang out later?"

Natas smiles, "Sure why not?" Zakuro walks up to the crimson and purple haired male and wraps her arms around his neck. The younger demon wraps his strong arms around her slim waist and chuckles, "Why hello there Kaikumo-sama."

"Have you been a good boy?" Zakuro purrs softly.

"But of course I have been." Natas nuzzles Zakuro's cheek gently.

"Good boy." The beautiful purple haired model gently rubs the demon's head.

Gaia tilts her head at Zakuro and then looks over at Akuma, "Is this what you meant when you said I may not like how she is with Natas?"

Akuma chuckles, "She is like that with most." After saying these words, the raven haired demon with deep crimson eyes walks over to the beautiful purple haired demon with black tips, pouting, "Where's my love Zakuro-sama?"

"Of course you get some love, hun." The dark haired female demon smiles a beautiful and seductive smile before she removes her pale and slim arms from crimson and purple haired demon and wraps them around Akuma, gently nuzzling his neck.

"Hey! You should wait your turn." Natas glares at Akuma as the raven haired demon wraps his arms around the purple haired demon.

Akuma chuckles, "Too bad. I didn't feel like waiting."

Chiboku steps forward, "Hey, what about mine?"

"Oh no you don't- hey!" Akuma cries out when Zakuro moves to Chiboku, "That's not even fair! Damnit Chiboku!"

"Damnit Aniki!" Natas growls.

"Oh hey...Rogerta..." Zakuro removes herself from Chiboku and moves to pin the beautiful blue and purple angel to a tree. She purrs, "Why hello there beautiful. Is it just me or are you even more lovely than the last time that I saw you?"

"W...what?" Rogerta turns red.

Gaia shakes her head and looks over at Roselia nodding her head, "You can stay. I am going to go see if I can find Aya." Walking over to Natas she smiles and says, "I love you. Have fun with your friends." The demon doesn't even notice her.

As the earth goddess starts to walk away she hears the light flapping of wings. Landing softly in front of her, Aya, giggles and looks at her cousin. "I was just coming to find you Aya. Did you already finish all of your work?"

The wind goddess smiles and looks at the large group, "Yeah. I was bored and decided to come say hi."

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

Zakuro barely notices that Natas had his arms around Umineko while Amadeo gave her the report. "So...only one more area left?"

Amadeo nods, "Yes, Liepard and Delcatty are taking care of it, they're with Bulbasaur and Shiftry right now."

"Isn't this great? In a little bit the earth will be a whole lot better." Mightyena smiles, his tail swaying from side to side, his strong arm around Umbreon's shoulders while her slim arm was around his waist, her own tail swaying from side to side with happiness.

"It is going to be great." Umbreon smiles happily, looking up at her lover.

"Agreed." Musshiro smiles, leaning her head against Akuma's shoulder.

Gaia looks over at Aya before saying to the entire group, "All of you this is my cousin Aya, She controls wind."

"Sup." Mukkura nods at the new girls that joined the group, barely registering them, before looking over at the others, "You guys did a really good job with the replanting though. I'm really proud of you guys, all of you guys."

Umineko giggles, hugging Natas, "You hear that? She's proud of all of us."

"Yes, I heard." The handsome crimson and purple haired demon smiles and gently kisses the beautiful blue and green haired angel's baby soft cheek, love shinning in his soft crimson eyes as he looks at Umineko, "It is a good day today."

Arcanine gently squeeze Ninetails, a happy smile on his handsome face as he wags his tail and held his beautiful wife in his strong arms, "Today is a great day. I get to be with the love of my life and we got praised by Mukkura-dono."

Ninetails smiles fondly at her husband, putting her hand on his chest, "You're as silly as ever darling."

Arcanine grins, "Am I?"

"You are, but I'm glad you haven't changed." Ninetails gently strokes the fire dog's strong chest before leaning over and gently kissing him.

Chiboku grins, "I'm glad that we made you proud. It's the least I could do." He smiles, looking down at the purple and blue haired Angel in his arms who blushes and smiles lovingly at him. The raven and crimson haired demon lightly kisses the Angel's cheek.

Akuma nuzzles Musshiro fondly, gently kisses her cheek, "I think you did a great job, I'm proud of you as well."

Musshiro blushes and kisses him back, "I'm proud of you as well."

Zakuro wraps her arms around Amadeo's neck, "Praise from Mukkura-dono. How often does that happen?" She chuckles softly.

Amadeo chuckles, "Not often enough." He nuzzles Zakuro's neck and gently leaves a line of kisses from her neck to her jaw.

Mukkura chuckles, "Stop it with all the lovey dovey stuff you guys. You're making Kotas and Aya here feel rather awkward."

Gaia giggles nervously and sees Aya blush. Gaia walks slowly over to Natas. "I would feel less awkward if my lover was being sweet to me."

Umineko looks at Gaia and then at Natas before nervously removing her hands from the crimson and purple haired demon. Natas looks at the Angel, tilting his head slightly. He lightly kisses the blue and green haired Angel's cheek again before removing his arm from her. He steps forward and smiles, "But what about your dearest cousin?"

Chiboku takes out a Pokéball and idly tosses it in the air, "We could get a few of our male Pokémon out to keep her company."

The earth goddess giggles and looks over at Aya. She then looks around before saying, "Is that cool with you?"

The wind goddess folds her crystal blue wings behind her before her blush deepens and she says softly, "I...I guess."

Natas, without even thinking, wraps his arms around the angel again. Chiboku releases Absol and Weavile from their Pokéball. The Absol had shoulder length beautiful white hair with a streak of black on the right side; he wore a long white trench coat, white pants and had a black shirt on the inside. The Weavile had shoulder length crimson hair, a crimson bandanna around his neck, a long sleeve black shirt and black jeans. Both males were handsome like all of the other Pokémon that was owned by them and seemed model worthy, which added to the thought that Mukkura could own her own modeling business using just her Pokémon as well as the demons that worked for her.

The Absol walks over to Mukkura and brings her slim hand to his lips, "Pleasure to see you well Mukkura-dono."

Shizu glares at the dark Pokémon and wraps his arm protectively around Mukkura's shoulder, making the demon smirk, "It's nice to see you well as well Absol-kun."

Weavile walks over to Aya, winking at the wind goddess, "Hey there beautiful. My name's Weavile, what's yours?"

Aya blushes and looks around then back at the Pokémon, "Ummmm...Aya..."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." The dark and ice Pokémon takes her smooth hand and gently kisses it."

A small giggle leaves the blue haired female before she says, "Thank you...Ummmm...I am really shy in cause you could not tell."

"It's alright. I like them shy." The Pokémon winks.

Absol twitches, noticing Weavile flirting with the wind goddess. He quickly moves next to Aya, "Excuse me Madam, he's not bothering you correct?" Weavile twitches and glares at Absol, who he knew was more smooth with the ladies as well as more good looking.

Aya smiles and looks over at Absol and looks down shyly, "Not really...Umm...This is a new experience for me."

Absol takes her hands into his and holds her close, "Please tell me if something or someone bothers you than so that I can quickly get rid of it." He flashes a charming smile at the young girl in his arms.

Her blush finally wears off as Aya smiles at the handsome Pokémon and nuzzles his neck causing Gaia to giggle and grin at her lover.

"Absol no fair." Weavile pouts.

Akuma chuckles, "Next time Weavile."

"Wait a minute, don't you have a girl." Chiboku tilts his head.

"Y..yeah..." The ice Pokémon looks to the side, blushing slightly.

Umbreon snickers, "I'm telling her."

"Wait...don't tell her Umbreon-sama."

"She won't." Mightyena chuckles, "She's just teasing."

Rogerta nuzzles Chiboku, purring happily. Umineko giggles softly and leans against Natas. Zakuro looks up at Amadeo and gently kisses him. Mukkura looks around, noticing all of the couples before nuzzling her own lover, "Let's go spilt up and double check our work."

"Okay." The group says at the same time.

* * *

><p>IT'S OVER NINE THOUSANDDDD! YES! FINALLY! I added more to the story so now it's finally over nine thousand! HIGH FIVES EVERYONE! :D haha, anyways. I hope you enjoyed this really really long chapter x_x<p>

Thanks for reading it! See you in the next chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

So I changed the title to A Goddess' Broken Heart cause my close friend Devadoodle came up with it and it sounded a lot better than Another Tale xD  
>If you couldn't guess, my friend Devadoodle is going to be writing in this starting on the third chapter. We are added our characters with our other Pokemon story, a Yaoi one. As much as I love Yuri, it's quite fun to write Yaoi. I enjoy being Seme as always. We were thinking about writing a Yuri one as well, should we do it? Either way, she will be writing for our lovely Mereiku, our beloved Uke, while I am writing for Shikuma Kuroshi, our beloved Seme. They don't come up till the next one though. Their pokemon will also be showing up, there is going to be a lot that is happening, it will be interesting. As the title suggests, a goddess' heart is to be broken and continue to stay that way. I do not know how long this story will be but I am very interested on where it will go. It is a pleasure working with Devadoodle, she is a great writer! Gaia100 writes for Gaia and Aya, and of course their pokemon. Devadoodle writes for Mereiku and his pokemon, and possibly our Yuri pairing if we decide to write one. We most likely will. I really enjoy writing with just a great writer. I hope that you guys enjoy this random yet quite interesting story.<p>

* * *

><p>Mukkura unfolds her wings and flies off in one direction with Shizu. Mightyena starts walking with Umbreon and Espeon. Arcanine and Ninetails walks another. Chiboku, Rogerta and Blossom head another direction while Zakuro and Amadeo flies another. Musshiro and Akuma fly south while the others look around deciding where to go.<p>

Gaia looks around one again feeling left out. She smiles at her cousin and then gives her lover a hard look before starting to walk away. Aya closes her eyes as she continues to nuzzle Absol. She opens her eyes and looks at her cousin.

Natas looks at Umineko who whimpers softly. The crimson and purple haired demon forces a smile on his face, "She's not meant to be with me...I know..."

"My my, aren't you positive?" Natas and Umineko turns around to see Liepard, "Hey Natas-kun, Umineko-san."

"Liepard...are you done now?" Natas smiles at the sight of the beautiful purple haired dark cat pokemon.

"Of course I'm done. I had help." The purple haired female motions to Delcatty, another purple haired cat female, a short green haired Bulbasaur and a long white haired Shiftry, "Even with such a large area to cover, we cover it with a breeze so to speak." She chuckles softly, refering to Shiftry's wind element.

Gaia tilts her head to the left and looks around, "So what do we do now?"

Liepard shrugs and notices Natas' arm around Umineko and chuckles, "Oh? What's this? You two finally going out now?"

Umineko blushes and shakes her head, waving her slim arms about, "It's...it's not what you think!"

Gaia laughs and looks away. She could not believe that statement. Looking over at Aya, the goddess suddenly turns back around and locks eyes with Natas.

The crimson and purple haired demon was looking at Delcatty before turning his attention to the two grass males, "With Bulbasaur being a seed pokemon and Shiftry being the wind type, you guys must have finished your work rather quickly."

Shiftry snickers, a smug grin upon the grass pokemon's face,"Of course we did. That's why Mukkura-dono entrusted us with twice as much land than you guys."

"I'm rather glad that Mukkura-dono gave us so much land. It showed us that she trusted us to do all of that on our own." Bulbasaur smiles, a bright smile on his young looking face.

Umineko notices the blue haired female looking at Natas and gently tugs on his dark purple and green shirt, "Na-kun..."

"Hm? What is it Um-chan?" The purple and crimson haired demon looks down at the beautiful angel in his arms, "What's wrong?"

Umineko points at Aya and Gaia, "I do not think that they are very happy..." She moves Natas' hand off of her shoulder.

Natas looks at the two females that the Angel points at and walks over to them, "What's wrong? Um-chan says that you guys are not happy."

Aya smiles and looks up at him, "I am fine. Thank you for asking though. Absol is keeping me company."

The earth goddess sighs and looks around, "I guess I feel left out. I mean I am happy you are enjoying hanging out with you friends but..."

"But what?" Natas glances at his friends.

"I still feel left out. I know I don't belong here and I see it more and more everyday."

Natas sighs, "I'm sorry, there's not much I can do about that..."

"I know, but you could at least try to make me feel included," Gaia looks over at Umineko, "Like you do with her."

Natas looks over at Umineko, who was happily chatting with Bulbasaur, "I don't need to make her feel included...either way, it's different with her."

Aya tilts her head and looks up at Absol, "Is he always like that?"

Absol nods, "Well yes, but he's usually flirting with every cute girl that he sees like Akuma-kun, but Natas-kun tends to be more loyal and less flirty with every girl when Umineko, Zakuro or Mukkura are around; of course it all depends though."

"You know I can hear you." Natas turns to look at Absol.

The white and black haired smile chuckles, "But I spoke but the truth did I not?"

"Che." Natas looks away.

Gaia sighs, "Is that why your acting like you don't love me?"

"Love..."

Absol moves away from Aya and walks up to Natas, putting his hand on the demon's shoulder, "Come on Natas-kun, we should get going."

"Acting like I don't love you...?"

"Natas-kun..."

"ACTING?"

"Natas-kun! Please!"

"You think that I'm acting?"

Umineko twitches at Natas' raised voice and runs over to him as a crimson demonic aura starts to form around him, "Na-kun, what's wrong?" The blue and green haired Angel gently shakes the crimson and purple haired demon.

Natas blinks and the demonic aura disappears, his crimson eyes flashing and slowly turning dark purple, "Umi...chan?" The demon looks down at the sobbing girl who wraps her arms tightly around the demon. His dark purple eyes land on the dark pokemon who stands in front of him, "Absol...what happened?"

Absol glances at Gaia, "Some things...I'm not sure I can explain to you, but it seems that..." The white and black haired dark pokemon sighs.

Gaia falls to the ground as tears fall slowly down fer face. Aya runs over and wraps her arms around her shaking cousin. The earth goddess then looks back at Natas and continues to sob loudly. Aya gives the demon a cold look.

"...do you really think a look like that would affect Natas-sama?" Liepard moves to stand besides Natas, putting a slim hand on her hip.

Natas' dark purple eyes move to Gaia, he speaks in a low, cold voice, "...I think it's time that we end this then. It isn't going to work."

The earth goddess rises slowly and walks over to her old lover, "I can't believe I gave my heart to you. That was the biggest mistake of my life."

The demon's dark purple eyes were void of emotion as he looks at the girl that was walking towards him, "That is not my problem, I did not tell you to give me your heart." He idly strokes Umineko's blue and green hair, slowly calming the angel down.

Absol turns towards Gaia, his shoulder length white hair flowing gently in the wind, the black streak on the right side of his head lightly hitting his cheek, "I must ask for you to not do anything in which you may regret."

The earth goddess laughs, "Now why would I do that? Just because I gave him all of my love and my heart. Why would that make me do something I regret?"

Aya runs up to stand next to her cousin, "Natas, you are not good enough for her, so maybe it is better that you get out of her life."

The crimson and purple haired demon chuckles darkly, "Or maybe it's the two of you that needs to get out of our life." His dark purple eyes flashing with blood lust, "Before I make you two disappear from everyone's life, forever."

Umineko whimpers and shakes, making the demon flinch, "Don't...please..."

"Umi-chan..." He wraps his arms around the slim angel, "I'm sorry...I won't kill them if you do not wish for me to."

Absol speaks to the demon without turning his head, "I would like to ask for you not to do anything that you would regret either. Do not do anything that would make Torishima-sama sad for all of our sakes..." He glances at Umineko when he addresses her by her last name.

Gaia tilts her head to the left, "I assumed that you were with Kaikumo. Are you Umineko or am I wrong?"

Umineko flinches, "I..."

"She is with Kaikumo." The purple eyed demon says flatly, "What does that have anything to do with it."

"Well this kinda looks like your hitting on a taken girl," Aya says in the same tone that the demon used.

The earth goddess looks down wiping away her tears, "And it also looks like you're trying to make her cheat on her lover."

"Zakuro-" Umineko starts.

"Knows. Kaikumo has another lover, so why does it matter? You don't understand the way of the demons. That is why you will never be a part of our world." The demon says coldly, holding Torishima Umineko closer to him.

Absol turns towards the crimson and purple haired demon, "Come on, we're out of here. We can't stay much longer..."

"Fine...as you wish." The dark purple eyed demon shrugs before turning around and walking towards the pokemon, "Lets get out of here you guys." Umineko looks back at the two girls with a sad look in her light green eyes.

Absol glances at the two females before following behind the demon as he unfolds his large crimson and purple demon wings, "Come on Weavile, you too." The crimson haired pokemon nods and quickly follows the white haired pokemon.

Gaia gives the angel a sad look knowing that she was upset by everything that happened. The earth goddess after her, "Umineko, I don't blame you for anything."

The Angel forces a smile on her face before leaning into the demon, sighing and softly muttering, "You can be so cruel sometimes Ryuuro..." The demon smirks but doesn't respond; he gently squeezes the blue and green haired female's shoulder.

Absol sighs and shakes his head, "That's just how he is..."

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

Gaia continues to look in the direction that the others had left. Her face with no visible emotion in it. Her hand finds the necklace that Natas had given her for her birthday last month. She took it off and looked back at her cousin as her long green and blue hair flies around. "I need to see him one last time. I need to give this back to him."

Aya sighs and takes her cousin's hand, "Well then we should go find him."

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

"Everything has reported to be fine, Mukkura-dono. Everything is going as planned." Mightyena says with a bow.

"Perfect...let us sit back and see what happens shall we?" Mukkura chuckles darkly and gently caresses her lover's cheek whom she was sitting on the lap of, "This should make everything rather interesting, don't you agree my love?"

Shizuma chuckles, "You're so evil sometimes babe, but it will make things very interesting...let's see how your little show plays out shall we?" The crimson haired male coos before gently kissing the raven haired females' pale, baby soft cheek.

Mukkura holds out her hand, a ball of fire appearing before them and revealing what was happening on the earth, "Yes...Let's."

Mightyena smirks, lowering his head, "Please excuse me while I make sure that your plan is executed smoothly." The black haired male waits for her nod of approval before he fades into the shadows, disappearing without a trace.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

Natas wakes up, a bit startled. His crimson eyes scan his surroundings, he was sitting on a greenfield with flowers everywhere. Thoughts and questions start to form in his head and slowly forms into words, "Where...am I?"

"We're in the land of the gods." The demon turns to see Absol who was looking at a large gate, "Umineko got us in...she said she had to do something..."

Natas nods and lays back down, "What were we doing before this? I remember being with the others and then after that it's all blank..." The crimson and purple haired demon closes his crimson eyes, enjoying the wind against his face.

"Oh, you're single now."

"Oh...okay..." Natas' eyes shoot open and he quickly sits up, using magic to suppress the headache he gives himself, "What do you mean by that?"

"You...or rather Ryuuro...made you single. I will not speak anymore on this matter." Absol says while noticing Umineko and Musshiro flying towards them, "Do not seem too upset, you know that they can sense emotion easily."

"...yeah. Sure." Natas closes his eyes, sighing and forcing himself to calm down, knowing that it was for the better. The Angels land before the two males with smiles upon their bright faces, "Hello Um-chan, Mu-chan." The demon smiles.

"Hello Natas-kun." Musshiro smiles, her long caramel hair flowing gently in the wind, "You seem to be feeling a lot better."

"I am. Are you guys done with what you guys needed to do?" Natas looks around and smiles at Umineko, who looks away blushing slightly.

"Yes, I am glad that you guys didn't harm any kind hearted people, the only ones that came in were people that had died of old age. I am sure that Mi-chan is swamped with souls at this moment." The brown haired Angel giggles softly.

"Oh, I should go help her then." Natas stands up and looks at Absol, "I mean...we should go help her. It's our job after all."

Absol nods, "It is."

"Well then, give Mi-chan my luck." Musshiro smiles, leaning over and gently kissing Natas' cheek before walking to Absol and giving him a friendly peck the cheek as well, "Now off you two go before the work piles up some more."

"Of course." Absol smiles and bows politely.

Natas looks over at Umineko, "I wish you guys luck up here as well." He smiles fondly at the two Angels before turning to Absol.

"Ah...Na-kun..." Umineko's soft voice makes the demon turn around and receive a shy kiss from the blue and green haired Angel, "Don't overwork yourself alright?"

Natas smiles and bows, "As my princess wishes." He winks before turning to Absol again, spreading his large crimson and purple wings. The dark pokemon turns back into his pokemon form and jumps on Natas' back as the demon flies off.

Musshiro and Umineko waves them off; as soon as they were out of sight, Musshiro turns to Umineko, "We're going to have to find Gaia and explain things to her..." The blue and green haired angel nods, "I know where she is. Let's go."

"Mm, right behind you." The two Angels take to the skies.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

Gaia sighs and attempts to smile at her cousin before seeing the two Angels fly and land in front of them. The two goddesses give the beautiful angels a wary look before Gaia says slowly, "Hey, what are you guys doing here?"

Umineko shyly hides behind Musshiro who looks over her shoulder to look at the younger Angel, before saying, "We came here to talk to you about something..." The brown haired Angel looks at Gaia, her soft ocean blue eyes locking with her jade green ones, a sternness in the beautiful Angel's usual kind and gentle aquamarine eyes.

"What's up," says the wind goddess.

"How do I say this...about Natas-kun's rude behavior..."

"Yes.."

"What color was his eyes?"

The earth goddess looks away before looking back at the angels and says, "Purple...What does that have to do with anything...aside from the fact that it scared me.."

Musshiro looks at Umineko, who was looking at the ground, "Because...that wasn't Natas-kun. That was Ryuuro..."

"So what does that mean for me? Do I believe that him and I are not a couple or am I still with him?"

"I do not know...I think that it means that you are not with him since technically you two broke up, but it was not Natas-kun that said this so..."

"Na-kun was going to leave Gaia-chan...but he didn't want to hurt her feelings..." Umineko whimpers softly, "It's my fault...I'm sorry..."

Gaia gives Umineko a confused look before her tears start flowing again. Suddenly the earth starts to shake violently. Aya runs in front of the beautiful blue and green haired angel to say urgently, "Explain that statement quickly."

Musshiro closes her kind ocean blue eyes and her slim body floats in the air as gentle wind starts to surround her and the earth quickly calms down before the beautiful brown haired angel gracefully lands on the soft ground again.

Umineko straights up and looks at Gaia, "I'm sorry, but you are much to young and immature to be with Na-kun. I felt bad that he was leaving you because he loves me, but if you're going to be immature and go around destroying the earth, then forget it."

"No, nothing got hurt. I get that. But...he can't be with you...you have someone already. I don't think you would ever think of being with someone else when you have a lover who really cares about you. I love Natas. For that reason age should not matter."

"Age doesn't matter, but you are simply too immature." Umineko narrows her eyes at her, "You do not fit with him. Yes, I have someone, but Zakuro-chan also has another. Most of her attention goes to Amadeo-kun and me and Zakuro are slowly becoming just friends. I love her, I truly do, but that doesn't mean that I do not love Natas-kun."

"Umi-chan..." Musshiro says softly, surprised that the female was standing up for what she wanted for once. The Angel related and understood where the younger angel was coming from as well and she sympathizes with her.

Gaia sighs and understands that she lost him to her. Turning her back to the angels and her cousin she says, "I wish you two the happiest life that you can have then."

Aya sighs and looks at Musshiro, "It is hard for her to have something she really loved fall though her fingers."

Musshiro flinches and forces a smile on her face, "I understand what you mean...I had the person that I loved with all of my being...someone that loved me more than anything in the world...I lost that person and there was nothing that I can or could do about it..."

"Do you mind if I ask who that was? Was it someone from that group we were with before?"

"Yes...they were in the group," Musshiro nods slightly, her baby blue eyes starting to fill with tears. Umineko turns to Musshiro, who shakes her head, "It's fine Umi-chan...I have accepted that I won't be the one she loves the most anymore..."

Aya puts her hand slowly on the blue eyed Angel, "I am sorry. If it makes you feel better, I have never been in love."

Musshiro wipes her tears and gives the young girl a weak smile, "How lucky of you. Stay that way. It's better that way."

Looking over at her cousin, "I am starting to see that."

Umineko walks over to Musshiro, "Mu-chan..."

"I know...we have to go and talk to Natas-kun about this...as well as talk to Mukkura..." Musshiro shakes her head, "No...Mukkura doesn't need to be there. Zakuro will be suffice." The brown haired Angel unfolds her large elegant snow white angel wings as the blue and green haired Angel unfolds her smaller more humble snow white wings, "Please excuse us now, but we must go." She smiles slightly, "Thank you for listening to what we had to say."

Aya pulls on her cousin making her turn around as the wind goddess and the earth goddess nod their heads. They both wait for the Angels to fly away. Right before they leave Gaia says handing them the necklace, "Wait can you give this to Natas? I don't want it if it never really meant anything to him."

Musshiro nods and takes the necklace, "I will give it to him then."

"Mu-chan..." Umineko looks at the older Angel, her eyes filled with worry, "We have to go...I feel that Na-kun is in some trouble..."

Musshiro's kind blue eyes flashes slightly, "I see...then we must get going before something bad is to happen to our Natas." She turns to the goddess again, "I bid thee farewell." The brown haired angel bows slightly before she follows the worried Umineko.

Gaia sighs, "Can I come? I know it may not be okay, but if something bad is happening I want to do what I can."

Umineko pauses in the air and looks at Musshiro. The beautiful brunette smiles slightly, "I suppose you can come...the problem should be solved by the time we get there anyways if anyone else has noticed. There is nothing you can do to help him though."

"What is wrong with him?"

Musshiro looks over at Umineko who sighs, "It's just some issue with...Ryuuro is all...Chiboku-kun is trying to fix it right now but I should be there to help..."

"Okay, well I still want to come and do what I can to help."

"You..." Umineko bites her lip on Musshiro's command who shakes her head, telling her to remember what she was, "Alright do as you wish..." The two beautiful Angels turn around and start to fly, in a hurry, into the snow white clouds again.

Gaia looks over at Aya, "Well can you help me so that I can follow them?"

Aya smiles and spreads her wings to fly her and her cousin off when suddenly a well built handsome raven haired male starts to appear before the two young girls. Gaia smiles realizing it was Akuma. The goddess says, "Hi..."

"Ladies...I must request that you do not follow Musshiro and Umineko." He says, flashing his usual charming smile, "Can you do that for me?"

The two females blush while Aya stutters, "And why is that?"

"We're having some issues and it is thought to believe that you two may make the matter worse, not saying that you will, but it is a risk that we should not be taking. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" The raven haired demon tilts his head slightly to the left.

"I do, but I don't think Gaia does. Her love for him overrides everything else."

The said girl nods and looks at Akuma, "I need to know what is going on. Why did he say at one point that he loved me and now wants nothing to do with me?"

"When did he say that?" Akuma looks at her confused.

"Say what? That he loved me. The last time he said it was yesterday."

"...do you believe everything that you hear? Maybe it thought he loved you yesterday, but he realized that he didn't today. Is such a thing abnormal to you?"

"No I guess not. I just wish that I had not given him as much of my love as I did."

Akuma shrugs, "That is how you will feel for a while." The raven haired demon chuckles softly, "Afterwards you will stop caring about it and move on."

"How can I make it stop?"

"With time my dear, with time."

Gaia starts to walk away then turns back as her long hair flies around her, "I wish I never met him."

Aya sighs and looks over at Akuma, "She does not mean that."

Akuma chuckles, "It's fine, people go through those stages. It's harder on the younger ones as well." Akuma shakes his head, "This is why I told him never to go after the young ones, I have learned from that mistake and I didn't want him to repeat it. I guess he felt that it would be alright." The handsome raven haired male shrugs, "Who knows."

"Well what should we do? I don't think she will leave until she sees him."

Akuma sighs, "I suppose that will be a problem...we must wait here until it is safe to go." He smiles his usual smile, "Is that alright with you two?"

Aya blushes as she sees her cousin blush as well, "I think we will be fine."

Gaia says, "What should we do while we wait?"

"What would you guys like to do?" Akuma flashes a charming smile at the two blushing females, his hand lightly rubbing a pokeball that rested on his hip.

"I don't know or care," the earth goddess frowns.

"My, aren't you in a bad mood." The raven haired removes the pokemon from his belt and clicks a button before releasing the Glameow, the beautiful gray cat meows softly and rubs itself against Akuma's strong legs, "Maybe we should have a quick battle?"

Roselia walks over still in her human from, "How?"

Akuma lightly touches Roselia's forehead, turning her back into her pokemon form, "Easily." he smiles, "I haven't had a battle in a while, lets do a quick one. How about a two versus two tag team battle? Sounds like fun?"

Aya giggles and releases Swablu. The cotton winged pokemon flies around and then lands in front of her master.

"Lets see...Swablu and a Roselia...what to use with Glameow..." Akuma kneels down in front of the beautiful cat, "Who would you like to work with Glameow?"

The gray cat tilts her head slightly in thought. After a minute the cat shyly meows, "Glameow Glameow...Glam..."

Akuma smiles, "Of course," The crimson eyed demon pulls out another pokeball and releases a Luxray that he had borrowed from Mukkura, "Now, are you two ready?" The raven haired demon says with a smile while gently petting his team.

Gaia gives a weak smile before nudging Roselia and looking up at Akuma, "Fine. I guess we are ready."

"What about you Aya? Don't worry, I will fully heal our pokemon afterwards." He smiles warmly at the two females.

The wind goddess grins and stands ready, "Ready when you are."

Akuma nods, "Alright..." His usual kind and gentle face suddenly becomes serious, "Glameow, swift attack." Glameow glares slightly and swings her head, stars coming from her and headed straight for the Roselia and Swablu before her.

Roselia releases Toxic spikes quickly towards the cat pokemon. Swablu flies up to the two enemy pokemon and pecks Luxray on the head.

"Luxray, Thunder Fang. Glameow, Feint attack." Akuma directs. Luxray bites Swablu's wing and releases thunder into the blue bird's body. Glameow disappears, only to reappear in front of Roselia and tackles the rose pokemon.

Roselia is hit back and uses poison sting. The female bird pokemon starts to sing softly as Akuma's pokemon become sleepy.

"Thunder Fang again, Glameow, dodge left and use Sucker Punch." Luxray bites into the bird again and releases up to a million kilowatts into the small bird. Glameow follows her master's orders and dodges before releasing the dark move onto the rose pokemon. Akuma shakes his head slightly as he watches Swablu faint, "Shouldn't have used your flying against my Luxray, his thunder moves are super effective against it. Guess he got annoyed that you didn't back her off after the first move when he was going easy on her."

"Luxray..." The cat like pokemon scowls with annoyance.

Roselia looks up at Gaia, "Roselia...Roselia..."

Aya flies up slightly before landing and smiling. Roselia nods as toxic spikes once again release and fly towards the demon's pokemon.

"Careful you two..." His pokemon nods, Luxray safely moves away from the toxic spikes and uses Discharge to send strong electric waves at Roselia, Glameow accidentally steps on a spike and meows in pain as the poison starts coursing through her small body, "Glameow...return." He returns the gray cat back into her pokeball, "It's alright." He gives the cat an antidote before putting the pokeball away and taking out another one.

He releases Houndoom safety away from the poison spikes, "Houndoom, Fire Fang, but easy on the flames." The dark and fire dog pokemon nods and quickly appears before the rose pokemon, biting into the grass pokemon flesh and releasing flames from his mouth and burning the grass and poison pokemon.

Roselia slowly faints as the group hears a familiar voice. Looking around they hear the voice of Natas and see him walking towards them.

"Natas-kun..." Akuma says with a kind smile on his face, "I am glad that you won the fight. You look well." Akuma notices Chiboku, Musshiro and Umineko behind him, "I am glad you all are fine, it seems you guys made it on time."

"Thank you Akuma." Natas says with a smile, walking up to the raven haired demon. Luxray and Houndoom nuzzles slightly against Natas' hands, getting gentle pets from the crimson and purple haired demon before the two pokemon moves to the others to get pets on their heads.

Akuma chuckles softly, "You guys have good timing, I just won the battle."

"Using Mukkura-dono's pokemon, you'll win every battle." Chiboku snickers softly, while gently petting the two canines.

Aya sighs and looks over at her cousin before glaring at Natas, "You have nerve coming back after you hurt my cousin."

Gaia puts her hand on her cousin's arm before saying to her former lover, "Sorry, she is just mad that I am hurt."

Natas shrugs, "Don't worry about it." The tone that was just used against him doesn't even faze him, "I can go wherever I please. If you wish for me to go, that is fine." He looks at Akuma, "Let's go then Akuma, the girl is obviously butt hurt about me being here."

Akuma chuckles, "You have to be nice to the young ones, they're practically babies after all." The crimson eyed demon nods, understanding "But let us go." The raven haired male says in a cool voice, walking towards his groupf of friends.

Gaia sighs before saying, "Look I am fine. My cousin has never been in love so she is very protective of me. I am still here because I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Natas shrugs, "Look, I don't even care. I hurt you and I am guessing that we are over, so that's that." He bows his head slightly, "I'm sorry to the both of you. Since my presence is obviously unwanted here. I will go." The tall demon turns around and starts to leave.

"It was a nice battle." Akuma smiles before healing the young girl's pokemon. He then turns around and follows the others.

The earth goddess runs over and puts her hand on the crimson and purple haired demon's arm, her jade green eyes filled with hurt, "I never said that. Do you not get that? I love you. I get that you don't feel that way about me but I can't help what my heart says."

Aya spreads her crystal blue wings and looks around, "I can't believe all of this."

Natas looks down at her with cold crimson eyes, "Let go of me."

Umineko whimpers softly, "Don't be so cruel Na-kun..."

"Umi-chan, it's best not to get involved." Musshiro whispers softly and puts her hand on Umineko's slim shoulder.

The earth goddess drops her hand as her body falls to the floor. Her tears once again flow lightly down her face.

The blue haired female flies to stand in front of Natas, "Why are you being so mean to her? All she has done is love you with all of her heart."

Natas glares at the blue haired female before her, "I was nice to her before because of her age, but I have decided that it's time that I stop babying the girl before it becomes too late. I do not have the time to give love to every female that loves me."

Chiboku moves in front of Natas, "Come on brother. It is time to go."

Natas growls softly before turning away and starting to walk again, Musshiro and Umineko on both of his sides, quietly calming down the demon. Akuma and Chiboku stands in the young girls' way so they do not anger the demon further.

Gaia looks up Chiboku, "So I am going to be left here on my own?"

Chiboku sighs, "Don't be silly, you have Aya."

Akuma turns around to see that Natas and the two angels were fading from view, "Come on Chiboku-kun, it's time for us to go as well. Goodbye you two." The raven haired male nods his head politely before they turn away and head after the others.

Gaia rises and grabs the arm of Chiboku, "I need someone. Aya is really mad and won't help me. Please don't leave me." Aya suddenly flies off as if to prove Gaia's point. The earth goddess looks up at her before again falling to the ground.

Chiboku sighs, "Look, I would love to stay and help you and all that great stuff, but I have my own lover to tend to. Do not forget who we are. We are demons." Chiboku pulls his arm away from the young girl, "Goodbye..." He turns away from the girl before quickly following Akuma as they start to fade into the darkness.

"I guess I have nothing else to do." She sits on the ground and cries softly. Roselia nudges her leg softly. Gaia nods and lays on her back. After about five minutes she sits up and wipes her tears away from her face. Speaking slowly, "How did I lose him?"


	3. Chapter 3

My dearest friend Devadoodle is writing for Mereiku who is being introduced in this chapter :]  
>We can not express how much anger was produced in the making of these next two chapters...Gaia100 kept moving my characters around and I had to work around it or else she would get pissed and then the teachers will hear her yelling at me and shit. Stupid stuff man. Devadoodle didn't like working on this one either, we worked a lot on the other one that we were making though, the Shikuma X Mereiku one that will be uploaded with this. I must say, it's fun writing this, but Gaia is so freakin picky about things. I know she may read this but I don't even care. She's going to copy and paste this story on another site and then say that she wrote it even though I wrote most of this series. Frustrating? Yes, very. Oh well though. I guess there isn't much I can do about it. Either way. I hope you guys enjoy this random and long ass chapter! I promise we will end this one faster than the last one, it will be less than ten chapters.<p>

* * *

><p>"How cruel of you to speak to the young girl and to look at her like that my dearest little demon brother."<p>

"How cruel of you to leave her all alone in her time of need, even after she asked you to stay by her side, Aniki."

"How cruel of both of you to do such a thing to her."

"Akuma-kun..." The brothers say at the same time as they look at the raven haired flirt.

"But it was awfully cruel and selfish of her what she did wasn't it? She claimed to love one, but she depended on the other, wanting and needed him by her side." A low, cold and heartless voice filled the air, making the three demon males turn around to see the beautiful raven haired devil, a look of indifference on her face as she spoke facts.

"Mukkura-dono..." The three demons say as she steps out of the shadows.

"I see your point there though Mukkura-sama, she did seem to need both of the brother's love and attention," Akuma nods slightly, a frown on his handsome face, "But could they have not done this in a more gentle way?" The flirtatious player didn't enjoy females getting harmed.

Mukkura looks at the raven haired demon as if he was stupid, "Are you kidding me? They are me, of course they are going to end up being cruel. She deserved it anyways, wanting both of these boys and making them feel bad for loving another."

Akuma sighs, shaking his head, knowing it was the truth, "Whatever you say Mukkura-sama, whatever you say." The raven haired demon walks over to the door, suddenly missing the love of his life, "I'm going to go visit my little Angel now..."

Chiboku gets up, "I am going to visit mine as well." The crimson and black haired demon follows the demon out of the door.

Mukkura looks over at Natas, "What are you going to do? Your next job? There isn't another job for a few days...What are you going to do to pass the time?"

Natas gets up from the black couch with crimson pillows, "I need to see Umineko to talk to her, do you know if she's free right now?" He suddenly missed the lovely angel that took over his mind and wanted to see her right away.

Mukkura nods, "Should be, Amadeo brought Zakuro up for a photoshoot and Umineko should be wandering around right now. She was with Mightyena and Umbreon earlier, but she most likely broke off to do her own thing since...well, you know how Mightyena and Umbreon can be like when they are together." Mukkura chuckles softly.

"I know. Do you know where she might be right now?"

"I thought you can sense her, you gave her a necklace didn't you?"

"Oh, that's right..." Natas closes his eyes, quickly opening them and heading out of the room, making a beeline to where the beautiful blue and green haired angel was. The crimson and purple haired demon walks quickly as if he couldn't get to the female fast enough.

Mukkura chuckles softly, looking up at the ceiling, "It's time...continue with the plan, carry out my orders my beloved pokemon. I am interesting in how she will react...how much pain will be drawn out from her...and if she will be driven mad. She is already un-goddess like. Let's see just how human and selfish she is."

"You're going to be the death of her, baby." A low, seductive and very familiar voice is heard from behind the raven haired beauty. Without turning around, she knew that the voice belonged to the love of her life, who wraps his strong arms around her.

"Aw, does that bother you baby?" She turns her head slightly to look at the handsome male.

"No, it's kind of sexy." Shizuma chuckles softly, a playful smirk on his handsome face as he buries his head in her pale neck, his tan, strong yet gentle hands softly stroking her stomach in a fond and loving manner as he gently kisses her neck.

"Is that so?" Mukkura gently kisses his cheek, "I love you babe."

"I love you more baby." The crimson haired wolf demon says with a loving smile on his face as she turns around to face him, wrapping her pale arms around his neck. The crimson eyed demon tilts his head and leans forward and gently kisses her.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Insert more of Mukkura writing EVERYTHING here please)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

"Kotas-san? Why are you here all by yourself?" The young girl turns around to see the orange white hair of Arcanine and Ninetails, "Isn't it cold for you here Kotas-san? It's a bit windy isn't it?" He looks over at his wife with worry in his eyes, "Are you warm enough my love?"

"I am fine baby, thank you." Ninetails smiles fondly at her husband, giving him a gentle peck on the cheek before the beautiful older women kneels down next to Gaia, "What is the matter my dear? You seem a little shaken up."

The earth goddess looks down at her shaking hands. "I did not even know I was cold. To be honest, I just feel numb. Natas, Chiboku, everyone left me. Even my own cousin, Aya, left. I guess I should just leave and not care anymore." Looking up at the two pokemon, "I never thought he would do this."

"Who is he?" Ninetails asks with her head slightly tilted, confusion filled her dark eyes as she tried to figure out which one the young girl was speaking of. She was sure that the demon brothers that she was talking about was with the Angel cousins.

"Natas."

"Ah, Natas-kun. I can see him doing something like that...I have seen him do something like this. Leaving a girl alone? Hasn't everyone done that at one point?" Ninetails looks at her partner, "Is that what she means dear? People going off to do their own thing? Everyone needs their own privacy don't they?" Arcanine nods slightly.

"I guess I am a bit mad at Chiboku because I thought he might stay."

"Why would Chiboku-kun stay?" Ninetails shakes her head, her silky orange-white hair flying in all directions, "He is a busy man after all. Why don't you go and hang out with your other friends? If you are lonely then hang out with them."

"To be honest Natas did not leave to have privacy. He left because he did not love me at any point. I...I..."

"Oh dear." Ninetails holds her hand to her mouth. The orange-white haired female felt a little bad for not knowing that Gaia was the one with Natas, given that Natas was always with Kaikuma Zakuro and Torishima Umineko, she had figured that he was going out with one of them, most likely the latter.

"Oh..." Arcanine glances at his wife, unsure what to say.

"Did Natas-kun hurt you?" The kind hearted female pokemon speaks in a gentle tone.

The earth goddess wraps her thin arms around her chest as her body starts to shake and the cold wind makes her long hair fly around, "Yeah. I thought he cared about me. I never should have given my heart to him."

"He cares about a lot of people, it's always best to keep your distance, but you are still young." Ninetails takes off a long, furry, scarf that was the same color as her long hair and tail and wraps it around the shaking little girl. The older women knew that the young girl would need it. It was windy and it was chilly. Arcanine and her had fur and warm clothing while the small girl before her did not have either of those. She didn't want the young girl freezing to death.

"He probably felt like he loved you at one point, your relationship was only a few months long anyways. It's not like you have known him for years or something. He has many girls in his life, you knew this. You should have known that it would not last." Arcanine sighs softly.

The earth goddess nuzzles the warm scarf, looking up at the beautiful female pokemon, "I wish I had known that before I let myself fall in love with him. You two are so lucky to be so in love. I never should have done anything. You know right now, my heart is just numb."

"That feeling is rather common." Ninetails says softly, her beautiful voice has a hint of sadness as well as understanding in it, "But it will go away soon enough and you will have learned from it." She smiles slightly, to encourage the young girl.

Looking up at Arcanine, "Just wondering, why are you not down there with them? I mean I am glad you are here to help me but yeah..."

"I am busy being with my beautiful wife, of course." Arcanine says with a fond and charming smile, wrapping his strong arm around the slender body of his beautiful partner with the same silky orange white hair as his own.

"Oh you." Ninetails giggles softly and kisses the tall, strong male softly.

Arcanine smiles lovingly at his wife, gently kissing her baby soft cheek before turning his attention back to Gaia, answering her question more seriously this time, giving her a real answer this time, "Us pokemon actually roam around where ever we please, yes we tend to be down there to help them with their work, but they always need a few of us up here to find out what is happening and to keep things right around here. Our masters give us a lot of freedom."

The earth goddess sighs as her body finally stops shaking, "I just wish I had known that this was going to happen."

"It was bound to happen anyways." Arcanine shrugs, slightly wondering if the young girl had even heard him talking and answering her question, "I believe that we had warned the both of you but you guys just wouldn't listen to us."

Giggling, Gaia says, "I guess I am proving your point, I don't remember that. Wait what did you warn him against?"

"We told him that he didn't know what he was doing."

"Which he didn't."Ninetails added.

"We also told him to be careful of what he was doing because he would just end up hurting people."

"Which he did." Ninetails nods her head slightly.

The goddess nods and looks around, "True. So now what do I do? I built my life around him so much that I seem to have lost a bunch of people."

"Who did you lose?"

"I lost my best friend Makaria. I seem to have made my cousin, Aya mad. Natas, and Chiboku don't want me around."

"Who is this Makaria person? I have never heard of her before." Arcanine asks with his head slightly tilted, "If we never heard of her, I highly doubt that it is his fault that you lost her. Please do not blame Natas-sama for losing people that is not his fault. I do not see how it is his fault that your cousin is mad at you either. Chiboku-kun I understand, but what makes you think that he doesn't want you around simply because he is busy? He can't give you your full attention you know...that is a little selfish."

"Sweetie, that's only four people." Ninetails says gently.

"Not many people have and I know but when you end up feeling lonely, it feels like the world is gone from you. I just wish there was some way for Natas to see that I love him." She puts her head down on her knees cause the scarf around her to cover her face. Small sobs are heard from the young earth goddess.

"I'm sure that he knows that you love him, but that doesn't make him love you back. I'm sorry but there isn't much we can do about that." Ninetails gently rubs the young girl's back with a smooth hand, a sad look on the beautiful fox's face.

The green and blue haired female continues to cry when suddenly the group hears the flapping of wings above them. The youngest female looks up and sees the raven black hair and dark crimson eyes of Mukkura. The young girl starts to rise before her legs give out and she falls back into a ball on the cold hard ground.

"Mukkura-dono..."Ninetails and Arcanine say softly as they see their master make an unexpected visit, it wasn't part of the plan at all. ( Insert one of the many times that Mukkura gets frustrated with Gaia moving her characters once again, but I decided to work around it even though Mukkura would never go out of her way for something like this. ughhhhhh, insert anger moment for Mukkura as she thinking about this. Sorry about that...now, where were we...)

Mukkura gently pets the two canine pokemon, "Hey. I came by to check up on you guys." The raven haired beauty smiles fondly at the married couple, "Good job the both of you. Zakuro and Amadeo are looking for you two. Please go to them."

Ninetails and Arcanine nods, the gentle voice of Ninetails was music to their ears, "We'll be there right away, thank you for telling us Mukkura-dono." Ninetails bows gracefully, a kind smile on her beautiful and flawless face.

"No problem. That is all." Mukkura says with a fond smile before leaving.

Gaia looks up slowly, "Where are you guys going?"

"To our masters of course." Ninetails blinks at the young girl, confused by the question what was asked of her, which had an obvious answer, "It was nice meeting you." Ninetails says with a slight smile before leaving with her tall muscular husband.

"I will see you later maybe." Arcanine speaks really slowly so that the girl could catch his words. Even though he felt that he was speaking four words per minute, he feels that he was still speaking too fast for the young girl.

Nodding slowly the goddess says, "Okay, I guess I get that." Looking around she realizes she is alone again once the two canine pokemons leave, but pulls Ninetails' scarf around her. Gaia stand slowly and starts to walk around to dry and warm herself up.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ This is where Devadoodle joins in :] ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

Absol lays curled up, relaxing under a tree next to Mightyena, a close friend of his. They enjoy the feel on the warm sun and the cool wind against their soft black and white fur and skin. The two canines enjoyed the freedom that their beloved masters always gave them and barely pays attention when they hear footsteps coming towards them. Their ears perk slightly, but decide to ignore it, Absol snuggles slightly closer to Mightyena, placing a paw by the thin crimson collar what was around Mightyena's neck.

Aya walks over and sees the two pokemon relaxing. The female smiles and greets the pokemon, "You guys work with Mukkura right?"

Absol lifts his head off of his paws and looks up at the blue haired female, "Absol absol..." The white dog tilts his head at the unknown female. He did not know the female before him, nor did he know the person in which the female was asking about.

"Okay, can you guys please be in your human forms?" Aya speaks with annoyance in her voice to the pokemon as the blue haired blue eyed wind goddess demands, almost commanding, the two canines to listen to her orders.

Absol nudges Mightyena who slowly opens his eyes and yawns. The black canine pokemon looks up at the unknown female with question in his eyes. He twitches slightly, getting up quickly and growling, making sure that he was standing in front of Absol.

"Sorry I am Aya. I should have said that first."

"Hey, I wouldn't go near Mightyena right after waking him up if I were you." A low voice comes from behind the young girl. She turns around to see two unknown males, the taller, pale male with raven black hair, snow white tips with a single purple streak on the left was the one speaking. His crimson eyes were slightly narrowed when he notices how angry his pokemon was and how Absol was behind his dark dog pokemon, "I don't know who you are but do step away from my pokemon."

Backing away from the entire group, the wind goddess sighs and looks over at the pokemon and then back at the males, "I am sorry for upsetting you all."

The short tan male looked at Absol with concern. The wind blows his blond hair mixed with black streaks looks at the woman of question. "What are you doing being around our pokemon, dear miss?" He sounded nice, but his violet cold eyes were deadly.

"I was just asking if they worked with Mukkura. You see one of her demons hurt my cousin and broke her heart. I just wanted to know if Mukkura knew."

"Hmmmmm Shikuma, do you believe her story?" the tan male looks up at his partner.

"I'll have to think about it, what do you think Mereiku? I am slightly insulted that she would think that our pokemon were someone else's." The pale male glares slightly kneeling down next to his Mightyena who had a thin crimson collar around his neck, "Mukkura's Mightyena doesn't have this kind of collar around his neck. If the pokemon acted like this towards you, shouldn't you have known that these were the wrong pokemon?"

Aya looks around, "I am so sorry. I will leave right now. Sorry for the mistake." Her crystal blue wings spread behind her as she slowly rises to fly off.

"Wait a minute. Shikuma . . .don't you think we should at least help her?" Mereiku looks at Shikuma with sad eyes.

Shikuma sighs, quickly giving into his beloved lover, "Fine we will help her." The black, white and purple haired male picks up a large rock from the floor which barely fits in his large hand and throws the object at the winged girl.

The wind goddess is hit by the rock and falls roughly onto the ground, groaning slightly from the pain she had received she manages to ask, "What is it?"

"Mereiku wishes to help you. What did you need?"

"I need some way to see why Natas does not love my cousin."

"Hmmmm the matter of the heart . . . well, we will do our best to help. Right, Shikuma?"

Shikuma nods, "Yes, though there is nothing we can do about it if he doesn't love your cousin. Is your cousin male or female? Wait, forget that. Natas is straight. Where is your cousin now? Maybe we should meet her." The pale male wraps his arm around Mereiku, "I'm sure we know him enough to determine why he doesn't love her."

Aya looks down, "I don't really know to tell you the truth."

"Well that's no help at all." Shikuma looks at his tan lover, "Would you like to still help this young girl?"

"Of course, Shiku-kun. Everyone needs help besides . . . it's nice thing to do." Mereiku smiles up at Shikuma.

The crimson eyed male sighs, "Oh Merei, everyone is so lucky that I love you so much or else I would have simply gone home with our lovely canine pokemon." He says with a smile on his pale and handsome face before gently kissing his lover's tan cheek.

Suddenly the group hears footsteps. Aya turns and sees her cousin running at her. Gaia tackles her and buries her face in the wind goddess' neck.

"Um . . .may I ask who are they?" Mereiku hides behind the tall pale lover. "I don't mind people, I just don't want them to judge us."

Aya giggles and looks at her cousin, "It is just my cousin."

"The one you were talking about?"

"Yes. Her name is Gaia. She is a goddess of the earth."

"I didn't know we had gods and goddesses in our world. Did you, Shiku-kun?"

"To an extent. The goddess of earth that I knew looked different though." Shikuma Kuroshima studies the young girl before him, "Yeah, the one I knew looked a lot different. Completely different. I am open about the ideas of other gods and goddesses, but...hmm..."

Gaia looked up, "How did the one you know look?"

"She was beautiful, long silky orange brown hair and truly had the ideal body for a goddess. She had beautiful green eyes and was captivating. She was older of course." Shikuma gently kisses Mereiku's cheek, "But she was nothing compared to my Merei."

"Awwww . . .Shiku-kun! You are gonna make me blush."

"You're adorable when you blush." Shikuma coos lovingly before gently nuzzling the blushing male's neck.

"Sweetie, we are being awfully rude to this woman's friends and family. Shouldn't we behave ourselves?" the tan male tries to sound serious but loves being nuzzled by his Shiku-kun.

"I suppose you are correct, I must act my part I suppose." Shikuma lightly places a kiss on Mereiku's neck before straightening up his posture, looking at the two girls before him, "So, hello Gaia. I am Shikuma Kuroshima and this is my lover Mereiku."

The pale male narrows his eyes for a fraction of a second, his voice dangerously low and almost like a growl, "Call me Shikuma. I heard about how you ladies like to call people that you have just met familiarly by their first names and how rude you two are about it." He smiles, speaking in a lighter tone, "Just telling you."

The two goddesses bow their heads and smile. Gaia looks around then back at Aya, "What are you doing here?"

Aya sighs and says, "I was trying to see if they knew where Mukkura was."

"Okay, well do they know where she is?"

"I may know where she is but..." Shikuma Kuroshima looks over at his beloved lover, wanting to know how the tan beauty felt, "Would you like to meet the women that I have told you about? The one that rules over the underworld."

"Hmmmmm sure, I always wanted to meet the people you told me stories about. I am sure it will be amusing." Mereiku smiles, a cute child smile that always manages brightens Shikuma's mood, no matter how low his mood was.

Gaia sighs, "Then we should go."

"Oh Mereiku you cute puppy." Shikuma couldn't help but smile and hug his lover, "It will be amusing yes, being around her is always fun." The pale male looks over at Gaia, glaring slightly, "What is your rush little girl? Did you not get hurt from finding out that Natas-kun doesn't love you or something? I would think that you wouldn't want to see him for a while."

"I did, but I still want to find out why he felt that way."

"Ooooh, burn . . . Um- sorry. " Mereiku nervously said, surprised by his sudden out burst. "Um, right, we should go. Lead the way. For I have no clue where we are going, hehe."

Aya tilts her head to the right as her wings fold slightly behind her, "Are you ready to go and please help my cousin?"

Shikuma sighs, "I suppose, but unlike you guys flying around in your wings, we're going to go about things the subtle way like Mukkura-chan does." He pulls out a pokeball and realizes a beautiful and elegant Dragonair, before getting onto the dragon's back.

Looking up at the male, Gaia says, "I don't have wings. So yeah." ( Insert confusion here because Gaia had made Gaia have wings before, then insert frustration because she changed her character. Insert Mukkura and Devadoodle starting to get annoyed)

"Well, you're the goddess of earth, right? Can't you summon a flying pokemon to your aid?" Mereiku looks at Gaia as he hops on Dragonair with Shikuma.

"Aya, can I borrow...?"

"Of course my dear cousin. Swablu come here." The cotton winged pokemon flies to the side of her master and smiles. "I need you to help Gaia get to the underworld. Follow this other group and they will help you get there." (Insert wtf moment here. I do hope you guys all know how small a Swablu is. It would work in a pokemon game, but think about it in terms of an anime...she doesn't even get the hint when I tell her that its a small little blue bird! Insert Mukkura's rage moment.)

"Such a small little blue bird." Shikuma chuckles softly, "But I suppose it will do the job if you do not have another." He did not want the goddess on his delicate Dragonair, "Dragonair, to the gates of the underworld." The Dragonair cries out nervously, "Don't worry my dear." The pale male gently pets the elegant dragon, "We will be fine, I will protect you." His gentle caressing hand quickly calms the beautiful dragon pokemon.

"Awwww you are so kind to your pokemon, Shiku-kun." The tan male wraps his arms around the pale man's waist as Dragonair takes off in the sky.

"Of course, I love them almost as much as I love you." Shikuma smiles fondly as his Dragonair swiftly flies through the skies, leaving the two goddesses miles behind them, barely keeping them in view, forcing the pokemon to slow down so that the two females can catch up.

Swablu takes off along with the earth goddess and the wind goddess. Dragonair makes sure that she doesn't fly too fast for the small bird and after much struggle for the blue bird, the group finally lands in front of the dark gates to the underworld.

Dragonair looks around nervously as Mightyena and Absol wags their tail slightly, happily in their own element. Shikuma gets off Dragonair and stands next to his elegant but nervous dragon pokemon, gently stroking her and wrapping his other arm around his tan lover as the raven, white and purple haired male looks up at the large three headed dog, "Cerberus, I have come to see Mukkura-sama. These are my guests, will you let us pass?"

Cerberus growls, unsure if he should let the guests pass or not. Mightyena and Absol growls at the much larger dog, Mightyena growls more strongly than the white canine. Shikuma chuckles softly, "Now now Cerberus, I know it's been a while, but you know I didn't mean to stay away for so long." He gently squeezes Mereiku, "You see, there's a reason that I stayed away for a bit." Cerberus calms slightly, but glares at the other two.

Aya smiles as a playful wind lifts her hair in front of her light blue eyes, "Please let us in. We don't mean any harm." (Insert Devadoodle's rage moment of how stupid her character could be to do this. Then insert Mukkura's annoyance here with Gaia's stupid moments)

"Um . . .I don't think that's going to work. Let Shikuma do the talking. Cerberus might eat you up, Aya." Mereiku says, concerned about the goddesses. As if to prove his point, Cerberus growls at the female, baring his razor sharp teeth.

Looking back at Mereiku blinking slowly, "I guess you could be right. I was just trying to help in anyway I could."

"I wouldn't try to mess with a seven story tall three headed dog that I didn't know if I were you." Shikuma smirks before he brings out a giant steak from no where, "Will this make you forgive me for not visiting as often as you would like?"

Cerberus drops down to the floor, his tail wagging, making the raven haired male with snow white tips chuckle before tossing the meat to the large dog, who catches it and rips it apart. Shikuma and the two canines hop onto the dragon again and quickly fly past the three headed dog. The crimson eyed male gently petting the dog as they passed.

Gaia and Aya quickly follow before they could get hurt. Looking around the wind goddess shudders at the cold. Loud voices could be heard as the group got closer and closer to where Mukkura was.

"So what's so special about this Mukkura person? I know it's none of my business, but since I offered to help out, the least you can do you is tell me." Mereiku asked, always curious about the life that was around him.

The earth goddess nods and thinks about where to begin, "She is the head of the demon vampires and controls a lot of the underworld. She also created many of the demons down here and controls them. I have this feeling that she is the reason that Natas does not love me. She did something and I want to know what." (Insert Mukkura's rage once again at Gaia talking about my character and blaming my character for...asfhijsnhbgkjwhgjsnjl ANGER!)

"Are these two related in some sense?"

"Yes, in some way she is his mother."

" . . .I see. So it's a case of whether or not mother dearest knows what good for her child. How amusing . . ." The tan male smirks a little. Drama is one of most amusing forms of entertainment.

Aya closes her eyes and says, "I think it is just her not liking Gaia."

"Oh? And what did the pretty earth goddess do to piss off the mother of the underworld?" The tan male looks at Gaia with an eyebrow raised.

The jade eyed female looks away, "I have no idea."

"Do not go and blame my lovely Mukkura on Natas not liking you. In a way, it makes sense actually." Shikuma says as his Dragonair turns and heads towards another gate, "They have similar taste after all. I will not stay quiet if you talk badly about her. It is not her fault that Natas-kun doesn't like you, right now, I don't like you very much either. You are nothing like a goddess, you act more human than anything. Stop blaming Mukkura for your own damn mistakes."

"How? He said he loved me a lot."

"And that is supposed to change what I said how?" Shikuma looks at the young girl with a bored look in his eyes as he looked at her as if the female before him was retarded and stupid, she was probably both in his eyes, "Words are just words."

"I guess it would not but yeah."

Shikuma looks ahead of him, uninterested in what the little girl had to say, not wanting to argue over the truth, "But yeah nothing. It doesn't change what I said at all. If he doesn't love you, then he doesn't love you. End of conversation."

Gaia suddenly lands with Swablu and falls to the ground and looks back up at the group to say, "What did I do to you?"

Dragonair flies past the female as her master says, "Simple. You were born." The Dragonair flies through the gate, stopping at a large door which Kuroshi quickly opens. The Dragon flies through the door, her master jumping onto her back as she passes him.

Aya sighs and lands next to her cousin. Suddenly they hear the voice of Zakuro and Natas coming from the door. (Insert Mukkura getting angered once again by Gaia moving her characters and me once again having to work around it. SO MUCH ANGER WAS PUT INTO THE MAKING OF THIS STORY! IT'S INSANE!) "Kuroshima-kun, it's been a while hasn't it?" The happy voice of Natas is heard from the door, "Who is the guy with you?" Shikuma puts away his nervous Dragonair before answering his old friend's question.

"This is Mereiku. My boyfriend and the love of my life." Shikuma smiles, his crimson eyes shining with love as he looks at his beloved boyfriend.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Kuro-kun told me all about you." The purple haired model with black tips says with a smile, giving them both a friendly smile, "My name is Kaikumo Zakuro, since you are Kuro-kun's lover, feel free to call me by my first name as he does."

"Hey now. How is that fair Kaikumo? Even I don't call you by your first name." The crimson and purple haired demon says with a pout on his lips.

"Oh shut up Natas, you're after my girlfriend." Absol and Mightyena walks up to Zakuro with their heads slightly tilted, who smiles at the beautiful canines before her, reaching down and giving them both loving strokes on the head.

Shikuma chuckles softly, "Merei, I'd like you to meet two of my closest friends. Kaikumo Zakuro, whom I simply call Zakuro-san, and Shikama Natas-kun. He has an older brother, Shikama Chiboku, so it's best to call him Natas-kun so that you don't confuse the two." The raven haired male with snow white tips and a single purple streak on the left says to the blond haired male with black streaks in his arms with a fond smile on his pale face.

Outside of the door, Gaia rises to stand in the door frame. Seeing Natas, her tears start to flow down her face again as she backs away to hide once again. Chiboku opens a door and steps into the foyer, making the two goddesses twitch, backing up slightly.

"Well, any friend of Shiku-kun's is a friend of mine. It's nice to meet you all. Hmm? who is that fellow that just entered, Shikuma?" Mereiku points over to the man that the two goddess were afraid of.

Shikuma shrugs, "Those girls are wimps if they are afraid of Chiboku-kun."

The black and crimson haired demon walks over to the group with a friendly smile, "Hey Kuroshima-kun, it's been a while. Who's the guy?"

"This is Mereiku. Mereiku, this is the guy that I just told you about, Shikama Chiboku. Natas' older brother." Kuroshima smiles.

"Ah, Mereiku. I heard a lot about you from Kuroshi-kun. It's great to finally meet you." Chiboku smiles, holding out his hand for a friendly handshake.

"What a pleasure to meet one of Shiku-kun's friends. Nice to meet you." Mereiku takes Chiboku's hand in a friendly hand shake.

"Is it cold for you down here?" Chiboku asks the younger male, "Shikuma, don't you have an extra shirt or something? It may be cold for him if he doesn't wear a shirt." He wasn't sure why but the couple before him wore trench coats, but no shirt. They had nice bodies, but the crimson and black haired demon didn't wish for them to get sick.

"Are you cold my love?" Kuroshi looks at his lover with worry in his crimson eyes. He had forgotten how cold it was for others in the underworld.

The earth goddess decides to go into the room. Walking in slowly as Aya follows her, the first pair of eyes that she saw was Chiboku's. Turning away from him she saw her former lover's cold eyes telling her to leave. Her body shook with fear but she did not leave the room. (Insert annoyance here once again. Sorry if my character doesn't follow this because I have Natas straight up ignore her presence like she doesn't even exist.)

Zakuro wraps a black scarf around Mereiku's neck before glaring slightly at the two females that walked into the room, "What are you two babies doing here again? Have you come to cause more trouble?" Natas was softly chuckling, happily talking with his older brother, Chiboku and his old friend Shikuma Kuroshi. The crimson and purple haired demon doesn't even notice the two goddesses. Zakuro and Mereiku seems to be the only two that even noticed the two females that walked into the room.

Aya tilts her head and says, "Kaikumo, we don't mean any harm. Gaia just wanted some answers to her questions." Mereiku turns to be behind Shikuma, under his breath,

"Let the fun beginning . . ." he said, with an evil chuckle.

Zakuro growls softly, "What kind of questions hm?"

Gaia sighs, "I just want to know why I was played."

"Played? You were not played, no one was played here. We simply do not welcome your kind around here. Get a hint." Everyone in the underworld was glaring at Gaia and Aya. The answer was obvious but the two goddesses were not aware.

A low chuckle is heard behind Zakuro, "You can be so blunt and cruel sometimes, I love it." They turn around to see the beautiful long raven demon walking up to them, "Hello there. Ku-kun, it's been a while hasn't it? Is this your lovely boyfriend?"

"Mukkura-sama." Shikuma smiles, bowing politely at the raven haired beauty that stepped into the room, "Yes, this is my boyfriend, Mereiku. Merei, this is the person I have always told you about, Mukkura. Tsukikorosu Mukkura."

"Wow, I always heard stories from Shiku-kun about you. But I never knew that the Underworld queen, if I can call you so, was beautiful. I am honored to meet you." Mereiku bows in respect of Mukkura.

Mukkura chuckles softly, "Oh my, just a nice young man, respectful as well. Shikuma, good job. I approve of this guy. Nice build, good color, respectful and from what I have heard, a great guy overall. It's an honor to finally meet you as well."

The slim girl bows politely at the handsome blond haired male with black streaks before looking over at the two young girls, "So, what are you two doing here again?"

Aya and Gaia who bow slightly to respect Mukkura. Rising the two females close their eyes before the earth goddess opens her jade green eyes and says, "I just wanted a clear reason why I was led on by Natas for almost five months if he never really loved me. It does not seem like the right thing to do. If he is going after an angel like Umineko then why would he not play other girls and just go after the one he really loved? It hurts me more to know everything he said was a lie. I wish he would have just told the truth from the start."

"Mukkura-sama . . . may I shed some light in the now cold broken heart of this poor goddess and help her realize the reality she has yet to see?" Mereiku asked the Underworld Queen to be an assistance in this matter. For Mereiku, he loves to help people yet has a dark sense of humor.

Mukkura chuckles softly, "Boy, I like you already. Now little girl. You do not love everyone that you are with. He cared for you deeply at one point, but you changed. The feeling faded as you became someone that he didn't like. He didn't want to hurt your feelings so he pretended to still like you, but once Umineko came along again, he realized that he loved her. So he realized that he couldn't stay with you cause he loved Umineko, it's no surprise."

"That kind of thing happens all the time." Zakuro chimes in.

"I guess that is how I am different. I can't be with someone unless I truly love them. How did I change?"Gaia asks.

Mukkura shrugs, "You're just not something that he likes anymore. The feeling faded, I don't know what else to tell you." (If you are confused, when making Natas, I had agreed to let Gaia be his lover because I really liked the thought of a demon being with the earth goddess. You know, Hades and Persephone? I love that pairing so much so I agreed to this one. As defense, I honestly thought that Gaia would be more...angel and goddess like, but Gaia is based off Gaia...the girl writing for her...and well...Natas is sort of based off me so...well...obviously it didn't work out cause Gaia is not at all my type. Her character angers me so, duh, she's not my type. I wouldn't be so cruel as to make my character be with a girl that angers me.)

"You stopped being like a goddess and more like a human." Zakuro growls at the goddess, "No one likes you down here." Mightyena and Absol join in on the growling, baring their fangs at the unwelcome goddess before them.

Mukkura smirks, agreeing with Kaikumo's words.

Natas starts to walk off with his brother, "We can't be late on meeting Rogerta and Umineko. Did you bring the roses?"

"Of course I brought the roses, "The tall crimson and black haired demon pulls out two bouquets of blue, purple and crimson roses, a sly smile on his handsome face as he looks at his younger brother, "Do you got the rings?"

"Don't be silly Aniki, of course I got the rings." The crimson and purple haired demon pulls out two velvet crimson boxes, one was lined with black while the other was lined with dark purple, "All set and ready to go then, Aniki?"

"Ready when you are, Otouto."

"We will meet up with you guys later then." Natas turns to the group, a large happy grin on his pale and handsome face.

"Try not to kill anyone Kaikumo, Mukkura." Chiboku chuckles softly.

"No promises." Mukkura smirks.

"Have fun you two." Kaikumo and Shikuma waves their goodbyes to the two brothers, a smile on their faces.

"I suggest you move on, as we all have." Mukkura says, turning back to the young girl, her crimson eyes narrow.

"She is right . . .it's for the best. He has moved on. You will find another one day." Mereiku says, a small sad smile across his face. He feels bad for the poor earth goddess.

Running back out the door Gaia trips and falls. Instead of getting up she stays on the ground and screams.

"Hmmmm what a pity . . . " the tan male turns away from the earth goddess, looking at Mukkura. "It's a shame that she had suffer the price of falling in love with a demon. I feel sorry," A smirk creeps upon his face, "however, I found this display . . .quite entertaining."

Aya flies up and glares at the group before starting a tornado. She flies around above them before landing softly in front of the the tan male. "You're a jerk you know that?" (insert me and Devadoodle raging because Gaia made her character cause a tornado in the underworld which makes ZERO SENSE)

Shikuma moves in front of his lover, a cold stare in his eyes, "He is simply speaking the truth, your cousin should have known better anyways. She knew this was going to happen yet she insisted on coming down here for answers."

"It does not give you the right to treat her sadness as a show." Aya says.

"Oh? Is it my fault that I can't help her? We are trying to tell her to move on but she won't listen. She is foolish for her actions. I am sorry if I seem-"The blond haired male with black streaks starts to defend himself before he is rudely interrupted.

"SO WHAT!" (Insert Devadoodle raging because Gaia typed this in the middle of her typing, which is why Mereiku was interrupted.)

"Young lady, I would wish for you to stop being in fairy tale land. Even the gods know of such tragedies. I would like it if you help her move on, and make her happy. Don't let the world die just because a demon broke her heart. People do change." Mereiku glares at Aya for her rudeness in the presence of Mukkura. He felt sorry for the two goddesses before, but now it's just pure stubbornness. "What a sad excuse for a goddess . . ."

"Agreed," Mukkura nods.

"The main reason that we do not like her, she acts nothing like a goddess. She acts more like a mortal. A human." Zakuro snarls, spitting out the word human with complete and utter disgust as her crimson eyes showed hatred.

"She is upset. Like you have never been angry." Aya says. (No reason to act ungoddess like during ALL of our work =_=)

"Sigh . . . you know you asked me to help you. And now you won't take it because it didn't happen the way you two wanted it to be. So excuse me, if I find this amusing." Mereiku smirks at the pissed off wind goddess.

"Agreed once again, just because you are upset doesn't explain anything. She acted very human like even before all of this drama happened. She wished to watch television down here...very human of her. She wanted to watch movies, wanted Natas to give her material items and wanted Natas to give her his undying attention, causing large fits whenever he gave his attention to another female." Mukkura glares at Aya, "A lot of the things she did was human like."

"No I need your help. I just do not like it when sadness is treated as a show. I know Gaia does not either. She is a goddess. She wanted nothing more then to please you, Mukkura. She was always asking Natas to make sure you were not mad. She knew you did not like her and she tried so hard to make you at least be able to stand her. She is always putting everyone before her."

"Right...sure." Mukkura puts her hands in her pocket, "Pleasing Satan herself?" She lets out a small chuckle, "You two simply do not know how to do something like that. You two are still babies, you don't know how to do things. She is not putting everyone before her. She is putting herself before everyone else, that is what she is actually doing." The raven haired female glares down at the blue haired goddess, making her flinch and shake slightly.

Gaia rises to her knees and whimpers, "I had two reasons to come down here. The first one you already know. The other one was to wish Natas and Umineko a great life together. She is good for him. She is also good with you too, Kaikumo."

Zakuro shrugs, "Alright? That is all that you have to say? I love Umineko, don't get me wrong. I love her a lot, but if she loves Natas...I am more than willing to let him be with her. It's because I love her that I will do anything that will make her happy."

Shikuma shrugs, "Well, it's not like Umineko doesn't still love you, Zakuro-chan. She still loves you, it's obvious."

"Are we done here?" Mukkura sighs.

"And I am willing to give up Natas for her. If he is happy then I am happy for them. Look, I am a goddess through and through. I wish you all would see and understand that. I want nothing more then to please everyone." (Insert Mukkura and Devadoodle going "lieeesssssss")

"If that is so, you have fulfilled your task. Now, you must leave. If you are truly happy for them, leave now. It's not my place to say. However, it's the right thing to do." Mereiku stares at Gaia with his cold violet eyes. He goes toward Shikuma and embraces him. "It's only for the best. Right, Shiku-kun?"

"Of course it's only for the best." The raven haired male with snow white tips says with a smile on his handsome face, leaning down and gently kissing his lover's cheek, his purple streak lightly rubbing against Mereiku's tan cheek.

The young green and blue female stands up as Aya walks over to her. Gaia walks over to Mukkura and kneels on the ground, bowing deeply before saying, "I am very sorry for the trouble I have caused in everything I have done."

Mukkura shrugs, "Eh, you're always causing trouble anyways so it's nothing new." A smirk replaces her look of indifference, "But I must agree with Kuroshima's dearest Mereiku that it was amusing and rather entertaining to watch."

Gaia nods but stays silent as she stands and walks over to Kaikumo, "I know that you hate me and think of me as a human, but know that I am also very sorry to you. And to everyone else here or not here that I hurt or made mad."

"You could never hurt any of us. Anger us yes, but isn't that what babies like to do anyways?" Zakuro crosses her thin arms, glaring at the young girls, her crimson eyes filled with annoyance, "Now if you are done with your business here..."

The young girl gets up and walks out of the room. Aya follows her and looks back at the group and smiles before the cousins disappear.

"Honestly, what is with that little girl anyways? I've met humans that were more much more fit for her job than she is." Zakuro says with a scowl on her beautiful face. The model was obviously annoyed by the girl that was just left.

Mukkura shrugs, "Maybe she killed the last earth goddess for her position? Or she was born into that position, some people just aren't born to be goddesses." The raven haired demon says in matter-of-fact-ly tone in her low voice.

"I agree with you two completely. I didn't know that girl for long but she acted nothing like a goddess." Kuroshima sighs, shaking his head.

"It may be possible that the poor girl didn't mature yet. She still acts mortal, yes. But perhaps, it was fate for her heart to get broken," Mereiku shares his thought with the others,"whatever she decides from here will help her change. If she moves on, she will become the true earth goddess. If she doesn't . . ." His thought stops for would be pointless to think that Gaia would change.

"You are right once again my dearest Merei." Kuroshima smiles, gently rubbing his lover's head, "It is up to the little girl if she wants to change or not, we can not force the change. She has to be the one that changes herself. All we can do is see that choice she decides to make."

"Such a lovely show that you played out babe." Shizuma appears besides Mukkura and wraps his arm around his lover. A smirk on the handsome crimson haired male's face, "That little girl sure loves to do stupid things that seems to just annoy everyone..."

"Yes, I do not know what is wrong with her..." Mukkura sighs, shaking her head.

* * *

><p>At this point, me and Devadoodle aren't sure how much longer we can put up with Gaia100, either way. I hope that you enjoyed the story.<p>

Also...IT'S OVER NINE THOUSAND! AGAIN! YESS! OVER NINE THOUSANDDDDDD! Okay...okay I am done. Hope you enjoyed it! :D


	4. Chapter 4

So, I'm pretty sure that Gaia100 is hardly writing in this one and this series is slowly coming to an end, me, Devadoodle and my brother xSuchAFoolx is going to make an ending for it of course, which I believe will be in the next chapter. I don't know. We just kind of...stopped? Gaia100 is a bit of a...problem to work with. Oh, my brother is writing for his character, you'll know when you see it, I'll add a lil note at it so you guys know. He writes for Chitama, who is Mukkura's brother, of course right? Anyways! Enjoy! :D

Oh right. Gaia100 writes for Ariel, which we made up on the spot along with her story and all that lovely stuff xD

* * *

><p>"What do you think she's going to end up doing hm?" The well built wolf chuckles softly as his lover gently strokes his bare chest, purring softly.<p>

"I don't know, but isn't that the fun part?" The raven haired female nuzzles against her lover's neck while stroking his chest, enjoying the feel of his tan muscles underneath her pale fingers. The white collared shirt that he wore didn't get in her way. She continues to stroke his body, enjoying the ripples that his muscles made.

"The poor little girl." Akuma holds down a low chuckle, "To be the target of your abuse...she's going to give in and wish that time is turned again, are you going to do that again? Which each time reverse, the time that Natas stays with her gets shorter and shorter. The feelings that he has for Umineko is too strong and the feelings that he has for Gaia is disappearing, there is nothing we can do about that unless you input that feeling into him."

The tall tomboy sighs at the said suggestion, shaking her head, making her long silky raven hair fly in all directions, obviously not liking the suggestion, "Now why would I do such a thing as to input a feeling into our dearest Natas eh? I'm not that cruel."

"If he doesn't love her and it's too painful for her, maybe you should just turn back her time or erase her memories of him and everything connected to him." Shikuma Kuroshi offers, his raven black hair, snow white tips and purple streak swaying slightly as he moves his head slightly.

"My dearest Mukkura is too sadistic to let the girl go before she is done with her. I suppose we will just have to wait till she tires of the little girl or finds a new target." Shizuma chuckles softly and then notices the blond haired male with black streaks that he didn't know, "Oh, Kuroshi-kun, who is the boy in your arms?"

"Ah, this is Mereiku." Kuroshi smiles at the crimson haired wolf.

"Ahh...the famous Mereiku." The handsome red head bows politely, "It's nice to finally meet you Mereiku. I am Darkwolf Shizuma, but everyone around here tends to call me Shizu like my beloved Mukkura." He smiles and glances at the said girl, who blushes slightly, glaring at him, but her crimson eyes showed more embarrassment than anger.

"Shut up babe, I call you Shi-kun or Shi-chan sometimes even Shizu-kun or Shizu-chan, but mainly I call you babe or baby. I call you a lot of things." The beautiful raven haired demon whom was so elegant and mature now wore a childish pout of her face.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shizuma. I am happy to get know the people in my Shiku-kun's life." Mereiku bows in respect of Shikuma's friends. He smiles at Shizuma. "As of the girl . . .is it possible we trap her in a fantasy bubble? She will be happy, forever stuck in her fantasy of Natas-san's love for her and she will never bother him again in the real world."

Mukkura chuckles darkly, "I like you kid. I really do. I can do such a thing, the only problem is we either knock her out or make her delusional, both sound lovely, but I prefer the latter." A dark grin forms on the beautiful woman's pale face.

"Why am I not surprised?" Darkwolf chuckles softly.

"Sometimes I wonder . . .when will her pain stop beating?" Mereiku says, looking up in deep thought.

"I don't know, but I will keep at it until I draw every drop of pain and tear from her body." Mukkura smirks, a dark look in her crimson eyes.

"Oh come, come now, Mukkura-sama. Out of respect, don't you feel sorry for the poor goddess?" Mereiku looks at Mukkura, sounding a bit sad for the poor girl.

"Respect for the baby goddess? Never. I do have a soft spot for children, yes, but I have no tolerance for anyone that angers me."

"I understand that. But when you first met her, did you have ever had an ounce of pity for this girl? Or you had a feeling that this was going to happen?"

"I knew it was to going to happen..." Mukkura shrugs and looks up, "Hmm...I wonder what my dearest little brother is up to right now actually..." The raven haired female quickly lost interest in the conversation at hand and starts walking away from the group to look for her brother.

._. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~This is where my AWESOME BROTHER :D xSuchafoolx jumps in he's awesome and funny, you will agree! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.-.

Chitama spots Mukkura looking for him. Little did she know that he was hiding Naruto style! He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and in the middle of a dark green forest, using a pink telescope to spy on his lovely sister. "Stupid trees getting in the way... Maybe I should call it a day and slack off... Or use X-ray vision that I don't have to see through these F***ing trees! Gah!" He stomps on the branch supporting him, causing it to crack. He notices this and sighs. "I hate my life..." The branch breaks and he falls down. "Oh no... I'm falling... Now I can think of random things to think about..." He attempts to think. "Meh, too lazy to think. I'll just fall down." He falls face first into the ground. "...Too lazy to feel pain..." He ends up laying on the ground for a long time.

Mukkura sighs as she hears her brother fall down, "Bro, how many times do I have to tell you this?" The pale demon turns around to see her slightly taller crimson haired brother with black tips laying on the floor, "First off, don't wear bright orange. Another thing is that you have to be quiet, you were very loud when falling and...Are you even listening to me?" The long raven haired female growls, with clear annoying in her voice, at her beloved brother as the short haired male continues to lay down on the floor, "Damnit bro! Answer me!"

Chitama picks up a random stick. "I want the power to talk through minds!" he throws the stick up into the air, which explodes into a random message made of gunpowder saying 'Blame Naruto'. "I want mind powers... My powers suck. I can only kill dragons... I want GOOD powers! I want to be able to run fast, not kill a dragon!" He hits the ground with his fists, creating a crater that was approximately 10 meters in diameter. He falls into the crater and falls face first again. "I...am too lazy to get out of this..." He lays there for a while again before realizing he forget he left his pet Zergling outside with no food, water, or body parts. "People should check my stuff. On fanfiction, I'm xSuchafoolx" he says as he parts for his house.

Mukkura hardly had any time to react to her fast moving and random brother. She couldn't help but chuckle, taking out a notebook, "Mind powers eh? Does he want mind powers, X-ray vision or super speed? I'll just add them all to the list of powers that I will give him when I see him again...now...what did I come find him for again?" The raven haired demon looks around rather confused. She stares at the large crater that her lovely brother had created and decides to fix it as she tries to remember what she had came to her brother for.

._.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ← Teleknesis beam! Chitama wishing he had this for a divider!

Mukkura walks around, unable to remember why she had went to find her brother. She decides to let out her Espeon, Umbreon and Mightyena to walk along side of her as she continues to try to remember. She notices Shikuma and Mereiku standing in front of a little girl and decides to walk up to see what was going on.

The little girl looks up at the tall males with tears in her light pink eyes, "Hi...Ummm...who are you? Will you help me find my mommy and daddy?"

"I'm Mereiku. And this is Shikuma, my love. And this woman, Mukkura." Mereiku crouches in front of the little girl, "Are you lost, little girl?" He smiles to make her feel safe.

The young girl's long light golden yellow hair falls in front of her face as she says, "I think I am but I don't remember how I got here."

"Awwwww, Shiku-kun! We must help out this poor little girl." Mereiku looks up at his pale lover with his sad puppy eyes.

"Anything for you my dearest Merei."Shikuma flashes a charming, fond smile at his adorable tan lover.

The young girl looks around and closes her eyes, "How can I be helped when I don't know how I got here?"

"What was the last thing you remember before you ended up here?" The tan male looks back at the cute, frighten little girl.

"I remember a girl with light green eyes and wings."

"Umineko maybe? I know many people with light green eyes and wings...some with blue that looks green in some lights." Shikuma Kuroshi shakes his head, "That doesn't help me, but I suppose I will go see if it is Umineko..."

"There also was a guy with red and purple hair. He was holding a bunch of flowers. I remember seeing his face and then I can't remember anything else."

"Did you see a guy with red and black hair with a girl with blue and purple hair? They were with them." Shikuma kneels down before the little girl.

Opening her eyes she looks at the male in front of her. With the back of her hand she wiped the tears from her face before saying, "I think. I really don't remember."

"Mukkura..." Shikuma glances at the beautiful tall girl behind him, who nods slightly, understanding what the male wanted.

"I'll get them, be right back." Mukkura says before unfolding and spreading her large, elegant raven black wings. The raven haired demon launches herself off the ground and quickly disappears into the soft snow white clouds.

"Everything will alright. We will find your parents, I promise." The tan male looks at the girl with a smile, rubbing the top of her head gently.

"I don't know where they are or if they are even still alive," the young female says slowly.

"I am sure they are safe and probably looking for you right now. Don't worry. You're safe now."

"I know for a fact that they are still alive and well. Mukkura-san will find them without fail." Shikuma smiles slightly at the little girl.

The girl tilts her head to the left, "How can you really know that? Oh and by the way my name is Ariel. I am surprised that I remember that." The tan young man chuckles softly at the little girl.

"How could you forget your name, Ariel-chan?"

"I don't know. My mind is really messed up right now."

"I do wonder what has happened to you now." Shikuma coos softly, his dark crimson eyes shinning with interest.

"Well I can't tell you." (Please insert Mukkura getting mad because Shikuma was simply talking to himself, he asking her about it! Freakin Gaia100 obviously doesn't get this...ehhhhhhh, whatever. I'm sure the rest of you get it.)

"Obviously, it's hard right now for you to think. Just don't force it, okay? It will come to you sooner or later." Mereiku smiles, rubbing the small girl's cheek.

Ariel sighs and looks up at the sky, "I wonder why I was attacked," She closes her eyes as she realizes what she said. She could not believe that part of her memory had come back.

"Attacked? By what?" The tan male asked, concerned for the little girl.

"By that male I told you about earlier. The girl was screaming at him."

"Screaming? That can't be right. Shikuma?" Mereiku looks up at his lover, a frown on the pale man's face.

Shikuma shakes his head, "Then is it not Umineko, she would not scream at Natas. It must be someone else then..."

"You're right . . .you don't think . . .?" The tan male wonders if the earth goddess had anything to do with this.

"You don't think what?" says the voice of the earth goddess behind her. Gaia sees the little girl and runs up to her and looks at her, "Sweetie, are you okay?" (Insert Mukkura going "Who the hell RUNS UP to a scared little girl?)

The little girl flinches, running behind the two males, holding onto Mereiku slightly and looking over at the goddess, her light pink eyes wide with fear at the stranger who stood before her small figure, "Who is she?" (I changed this to make it make more sense,as a little girl...when you see someone run up to you, you run, not just flinch and stand there. Especially if you are scared, kinda small, lost and have no memory. JUST SAYING!)

"Don't mind her, Ariel-chan," The tan man stands up to face the goddess, "What are you doing here? I thought you left. And how do you know this little girl?" He glares at Gaia.

"I do not know her. Aya and I got separated. I was trying to find her. I saw you guys and thought maybe you had seen her. I called the young girl sweetie like I do to a lot of other people when they are sad."

"Aya? Hmmmm . . .maybe she is the one that was yelling at Natas-san." The blond haired man puzzled by this whole situation.

The young girl spoke softly, "Does this Aya have green eyes and wings?"

The earth goddess sighs, "No her eyes are blue. The same color as her wings. I do not have wings so do not look at me. Did this girl get attacked?" (LIES! SHE USED TO HAVE WINGS D I cannot express how much this angers me...)

"If we know that, we would have done something already. We are trying to figure out what's wrong. What's taking Mukkura-sama so long too get back?" Mereiku paced back and froth, worried that something went wrong.

Gaia continues to stand there, before looking at the girl, "Is there anything I can do to help you feel better? I can tell that you're upset."

Ariel looks at the goddess and then back at the males, "Can she?"

"Well you are crying after all." Shikuma says before gently rubbing the little girl's head and looking up at the sky, "I'm not sure...maybe Mukkura-san got distracted by a hurt pokemon or something...it could be anything really..." Everyone was silent, waiting for some form of news. As if it were hours, Mereiku broke the silence,

"We have to do something. I am sick of standing here being worthless . . .but, what else could we do?"

"Dear, you are not worthless." Kuroshi wraps a strong arm around his lover and pulls him close to him, "She will be here soon."

As if summoned, she appears behind the handsome black, white and purple haired male, beside her was Natas, Umineko, Chiboku and Rogerta, "You have lovely timing as always my dearest Kuroshi-kun." The raven haired demon chuckles softly.

"Thank you." Shikuma chuckles softly and moves to let the little girl see the five new people, "Does any of these people look familiar?"

The young blond girl points to Natas and Umineko before saying softly, "Those are the two I was talking about...He is the one that attacked me and I think made me lose my memory of how I got here. She was screaming at him..." (Edited this too, so much editing...I WOULD BE A GOOD EDITOR? :D Now I'm going to just let you guys read.)

Gaia sighs and steps back then walks to stand behind the young girl. She looks over at Natas to say, "I know you hate me but we need to be civil for the girl okay?"

"One, I don't hate you. Two, stop speaking as if you know me, cause you do not. And three, this girl is lying to you." Natas says without even blinking or stopping to think about what to even say. The crimson and purple haired demon spoke in a serious tone.

"I have only raised my voice once in my entire lifetime..." Umineko says softly, being an angel that was over millions of years old, this was a long time. She looks around, confusion in her light green eyes about what the young girl had claimed had happened.

"We were with them the whole time," The purple and blue haired angel named Rogerta says with a small, slightly sad smile on her beautiful face. She wasn't very happy about what was being claimed because it wasn't the truth.

"So we can vouch for them." Chiboku adds.

"I know what I saw." The little girl's voice was filled with anger. She rose from the ground and walks up to the two males that had stayed with her, "I promise that he attacked me."

"And we know what we saw and been through." Natas glares down at the little girl, "Four against one, little girl. Two Angels against one human. Do you really think that we would believe your little lie simply because you are a little girl?" The crimson and purple haired demon glares coldly at the girl, making her shake in fear.

"What reason would I have to lie? Besides I think these other people here could tell if I was lying to them."

"Hey, hey guys. Now let's not point fingers. This little girl, Ariel, said she lost her memory. It could be possible someone made her have a false memory. We don't know who did or why. But, we should think about this carefully." Mereiku tries to control the situation before it gets out of hand. "Now, who here knows who can make false memory into someone's head, by a raise of hands. And be honest."

Mukkura glances at the others before they all slowly raise their hand. Kuroshi sighs, "Now that's not fair, I want that power too."

"But none of us did that." Mukkura shakes her head.

Gaia is the only one who did not raise her hand, "I can not do that. I am too young to know how to control minds."

"Goddesses don't gain powers like that, so don't even start." Mukkura narrows her eyes, "Who would someone input such a memory into this little girl anyways?"

"Okay better question: who here knows someone who could do such a thing for a price?" Mereiku raises a brow at everyone.

"For a price? Many of the demons that I know actually..." Mukkura sighs, "I'm not sure...maybe Sakura or her friend Kuro or something..."

"She still pissed at me or something?" Chiboku sighs, "But why would she do that to Natas and not me?"

Natas shrugs, "Because I mean so much to you Aniki?" The crimson and purple haired demon smiles slightly at his older brother.

"Maybe a certain goddess was pissed and wanted to try to ruin Natas' life or something." Mukkura says in a cold tone, glancing at Gaia.

"Why would I hurt a young girl?" The earth goddess smiles sweetly at the demon.

"Cause its you." Mukkura narrows her eyes at the young girl.

"It is not me. I can prove it." Mukkura looks at the young girl with boredom, waiting for the girl to prove herself.

Gaia looks around as leaves start to fly around. Suddenly the leaves form a screen that the earth goddess then touches lightly. Her other hand goes on to her head. Suddenly her memories are shown. They see that after she left the underworld that Gaia went to an open meadow with Aya. Then suddenly Aya flew up and Gaia followed her. They got separated and that is when Gaia had arrived where she was. The screen suddenly collapses as Gaia smiles up at the demons, the two angels and the young pink eyed girl. "Do you believe me now?" She closes her eyes and then opens them again, "I think Aya may have gone back to her home on the clouds."

Mukkura crosses her arms, "Show off, that was pathetic. You are pathetic." The raven haired female shakes her head, "This is stupid. That proved nothing at all. I could easily do something like that and it would all be fake...We're going now."

Natas nods and starts to follow the demon, Umineko in his arms. Rogerta follows the other angel as her raven and crimson haired lover, Chiboku waves, "Good luck with this weird situation Kuroshi, Mereiku. I'll see you guys around."

Kuroshi nods, "Sorry to bother you."

"Hmmmm . . .I just don't get it, Shikuma. Who would be so cruel to use a little girl for such a horrible deed?" Mereiku picks up Ariel in his arms, holding her to make her feel safe. Staring in her dull pink eyes,

"I am sorry, Ariel-chan. We will get to the bottom of this, I promise."

The young golden haired girl smiles at the male, "Thank you."

"Something isn't making sense here..."Kuroshi sighs, shaking his head before wrapping his arm around his lover's shoulder, "How do you suggest that we go about this?"

"Well, for the meantime, we will look after Ariel-chan. Her memory might slowly come back to her that will give us more clues."

Gaia sighs, "Do you need my help or should I just go?"

Ariel nods her lead at the males, "I know it was those two people that were here before. I think I remember what the female was yelling. She was telling the male to stop hurting me."

"Trust me, it's not. Umineko and Rogerta would never lie." Shikuma says, shaking his head and sighing slightly.

"But Natas would," Gaia suggested softly.

"Doesn't matter, Umineko wouldn't lie. Natas wouldn't lie about the people that he attacks anyways. He never lies around Umineko or Mukkura anyways."

"Would Mukkura have done this?"

"I highly doubt Mukkura-sama would do this. Why would she point blame to Natas?" Mereiku sighs.

"Do stop blaming my friends for something that they didn't do. We all know that it's not them so stop blaming them if you wish to live a longer life," The raven, snow white and dark purple haired male glares coldly at the young girl.

"Okay I guess that makes sense. I am just trying to think of who could have done it." she falls back from the hard look.

"Maybe it was this Aya chick."

"She is not a chick. She is a girl. Chick is not a very nice term to refer to girls as. You did meet her remember?"

"No, broad is not a nice term to refer girls to. I can speak however I would like. Either way, it could be this Aya chick."

"Why would my cousin do this?"

"Like the hell should I know." The tall male shrugs.

"Then don't blame someone if you can't back it up."

"Oh? Like you did?" He glares at the young girl, baring his fangs.

"I can back up why I blamed Mukkura for it."

"Oh? Do enlighten us on why you think Mukkura-san would do this to Natas-kun when she cares so much about him as well as Torishima Umineko-chan hm? I can see why your stupid cousin would do such a thing, she wants revenge and you two are young enough to think that something like this would ruin Natas-kun's life."

"Mukkura would do it so that I looked horrible and even less of a goddess then you already think of me. She is setting me up."

Chitama jumps in between the people arguing. He is wearing a full black trench coat with a hoodie. His face can not be seen. "I swear, that Organization XIII is stupid. We've had over thirteen members a few times." He sighs and looks around, seeing people argue. "Wrong place wrong time... Ummm." He spots a light in the distance. "I found Naruto! Come back here!" He lifts up his hand. "Guard Skill: Hand Sonic." A blade made of light comes from his sleeve. He jumps away into the distance, never to be seen for at least a minute.

Gaia shakes her head and looks over at the rest of the group, "What was that?"

"Don't let it get to you . . .unless there is something you're hiding?" Mereiku turns to the earth goddess, raising his blond brow.

"No, that just confused me."

"I am quite tired of you trying to pin everything down on Mukkura-sama. First you blame Natas not caring about you on her, now you blame this little girl's memory on her? You are be so shameless with your lies sometimes." Shikuma glares at the young girl, anger flaring in his dark crimson eyes as he looks at the girl with disgust.

"Take action for your own mistakes, stop blaming others, maybe that's another reason that they all hate you so much. It is not Mukkura's fault at all that you are nothing like a goddess and quite frankly, all of this blaming everything on her is making yourself seem less and less like a goddess. Mukkura loves all of her demons as well as all of her friends. She wouldn't do something like this, nor does she need to to make you seem like like a goddess, you already do that on your own. Do not speak of Mukkural ike you know her because you do not know her at all." The raven, snow and violet haired male growls, obviously angered by the young girl before him.

Gaia backs up, "Look, if I did I would fess up to it."

"Oh? You would? Shocking!" Mereiku grumbles to himself. "Forgive Shikuma, but he does have a valuable point here. Why would Mukkura-sama frame you if you sadly do it to yourself? I am not saying you did it. It's just after the events so far . . .it doesn't look good on either parties. Now, the only person we have not talk to is Aya. Maybe she knows something."

The earth goddess sighs, "I really hope not."

"Watch, it's going to be her that did this to set all of this drama." Shikuma growls, his arms crossed as he glares to the side. He narrows his crimson eyes more as he sees the said girl flying over to them, "There's that Aya chick..."

Aya lands besides her earth cousin, looking at the little girl with pink eyes. "Oh no..."

"Aya, do you know this little girl?" Mereiku stares at the wind goddess with narrow eyes.

"Um …. I don't know her."

(Please know that at this point, Gaia100 was too busy with some other stuff so me and Devadoodle took over, also cause I just know that she would blame everyone on my characters so to make things more with the title and stuff...We did what Gaia100 wanted though, she would want Gaia to be completely innocent.)

The little girl stares at the wind goddess in fear. She starts shaking in Mereiku's arms. Tears stain her face.

"She is the one. Where are my parents?"

"What? I know nothing! I don't know who you are, little girl." Aya looks around for anyone to believe her.

"Aya ….do you have the power to change your appearance?" Mereiku asked the nervous wind goddess.

"What? No..."

"Do you know someone who can give you such a power" Aya glances in Gaia in sorrow as the earth goddess looks at her with wide eyes. The earth goddess could make it to where others couldn't see somone, simply by moving leaves or something simple like such.

"Che." Shikuma narrows his eyes at the goddesses, "I can't believe you two can claim to be goddesses while you go around killing people to get revenge. The raven, snow and violet haired male walks over and gently rubs the little girl's back, "You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"You don't understand! Gaia should be with Natas. I don 't care if I am framing the love of her life," Aya turns to look at Gaia with a smile, "I was just trying to make her happy."

"By killing the innocent and make a little girl lose her memory? That's sick. Why a little girl?" The blond haired male holds Ariel as she is crying her eyes out.

"It was just bad timing. I didn't mean for it happen. I was blowing off steam. So I was destroying some trees which carelessly fell on the little girl's parents. So, I just …."

"You framed Natas-san... This is a sick joke to you, isn't it."

"No!" As the wind goddess tries to defend herself, Gaia started to cry at what her cousin done.

"You killed a little girl's parents to frame Natas? My Natas?"

Shikuma sighs, "I think we better let Natas and Mukkura know about this." The pale male lets out his Dragonair and jumps on its back, "Lets get out of here now Merei, I don't want Ariel to be around these chicks." Mereiku nods,

"You are right. I am so sorry, Ariel-chan. We will make it alright soon."

"Mommy, daddy . . ." The little girl cries in the young male's chest. They hopped on Dragonair with Shikuma. The two males glare at the 'goddesses' as they went up into the sky, obviously upset with what they had found out.

"Mukkura will not like this . . ." The earth goddess runs away from her cousin. Aya follows behind.

"What will happen now?" The wind goddess asked to the unknown.

* * *

><p>Well? What did you think? I love the random parts with my brother in it, he's so funny and random ya know? I really enjoyed writing with him as well as Devadoodle. You guys should really check out their work, they are great writers and I really enjoyed working with them. Anyways, the next one should be coming around sometime soon and it will be the ending cause I don't want this story to be too long ya know? Anyways! UNTIL NEXT TIME :D<p> 


End file.
